Switched!
by nellabean
Summary: What would happen if we took a gentle girl like Madoka and a testosterone fueled male like Kyoya and switched their bodies? Who knows... but we can all be confident that a situation such as that would make for a rather interesting course of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to write one of those way too overdone gender-swapping Fanfics. This chapter is a bit rushed, but I wanted to get over the initial beginning and jump right into it. **

**As we all know (and we should be incredibly thankful for), I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Switched!**

"Today was great, we should go shopping together more often," Hikaru said to her oversized goggle wearing friend as they trudged up the driveway to the B-Pit. Each of them held about half their own weight worth of shopping bags in their hands.

"Definitely," Madoka replied. "But next time, let's bring one of the boys to help us haul this stuff home."

"Yeah, right, like we could coax them into that. If it doesn't involve food, explosions or Blading, they aren't interested."

They let out a chorus of laughter as they finally reached the veranda. Madoka reached for the door, but almost fell forward as someone on the other side swung it open before she could even turn the knob.

"Whoa, what the? How did you get in?"

Both girls were confronted by a very cranky looking red-head. With his arms folded tightly over his chest, his pout twisted and crunched to the side, and his foot anxiously tapping away, he wasn't exactly what they'd refer to as a warm homecoming.

"Never mind that, the real question is, where have you two been?"

"Why do you care?" Madoka demanded, slipping past him into the building.

"Because! Nobody was here to fix Pegasus; I've been waiting here for almost half an hour!"

Upon fully moving into the B-Pit and setting their bags down, the girls noticed that Ginga wasn't the only invader that afternoon. Four extra eyes suckered onto them instantly, making them feel incredibly out of place.

Those eyes belonged to Kenta, Masamune, Kyoya and Yu.

"Well, I'm sorry but I do have a life outside fixing your Beys, you know?"

"Yeah Ginga, don't be so bossy," commented Hikaru.

Masamune and Yu jumped off the sofa they were sitting on and stood beside Ginga.

"Me and Masamune need Libra and Striker's performance tips touched up, too."

Madoka groaned, as she felt a hand tug on her shirt from behind. She turned and glanced down to see two big, green and apologetic eyes staring up at her. "And umm, if it's not a trouble, Sagitario needs dirt cleaned out of its crevices…"

Hikaru turned to Kyoya who lent against the far wall. "And I suppose Leone needs mending too, right?"

He huffed, "Why else would I be here?"

"Alright," Madoka sighed. "Put your Beys on my bench and I'll fix them as soon as I can. Ginga, Pegasus is almost finished, I just need about an hour more with it and-"

"An hour?! Madoka, I can't wait that long, if you hadn't have gone out today we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

Hikaru shot him a death glare, "That's really insensitive of you to say. What do you expect? Madoka can't just sit around all day waiting for you to bang up Pegasus so she can fix it."

Ginga scratched his head, "Well… what else do girls have to do? I mean, it's not like you have places to be and stuff."

"Actually, we do have more on our minds than just Beyblade and food."

"Like what?" he asked, and the strange thing was that his question was actually genuine. However, Hikaru didn't seem too shocked. This was Ginga, she realized. And Ginga really_ didn't_ have many more important things in his life than Beyblade and food.

"Ugh, just don't worry about it."

Kyoya's voice made each of their heads turn to face him as it often did when it came out of nowhere with a shockingly blunt statement. "You make it sound like you girls actually have something to be stressed about."

Kenta placed Sagitario on the bench and shrunk away into another room, knowing Kyoya had just crossed a line he wouldn't be able to retreat from with all of his limbs intact.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Madoka asked, hands on her hips.

Kyoya pushed himself off the wall with his shoulders and joined the others near the work bench, that smirk of his never changing on his face, not even for a second. "You know exactly what it means. Don't try to tell me that being a girl is difficult. It's a relaxed stroll through the park and you know it. You females just _need_ something to complain about 24/7, so you _look_ for things to complicate. Even when nothing is wrong, then that in itself is something to whine about."

Silence fell over the room in pre-apocalyptic style. If you looked closely, you could actually see the steam spouting from Madoka's ears as her face reddened and her anger intensified. Ginga seemed to have sensed the calm before the storm. He touched his fingertips together and smiled anxiously.

"I uh, I have somewhere to… uh, yeah…" he stuttered before lurking away after Kenta like a dog with its tail between its legs. He was right to have seized the chance to escape.

"Nothing to complain about, huh?" she marched around the bench and slammed her shopping bags down, causing Yu and Hikaru to jump.

"Nothing to… oh I cannot **believe** you just said that. You try having all these changing body parts and weight fluctuations. You try being constantly scrutinized and expected to have every hair in place if you so much as leave your house to collect your morning paper. You try living with mood swings, you try creating a freaking _person_ inside of you and lugging it around for 9 months like a backpack full of bricks tied to your stomach. And most of all, you try having to put up with you boys every gosh darn day!"

She panted from her outburst, her shoulders rising up and down with each exasperated breath.

Unfazed in the slightest, Kyoya bounced right back into argument. "Oh, you poor, hard-done-by victims. How _do_ you manage? It must be such a challenge to not have to do anything all day. I can't imagine the angst you must feel when you sit back and let the males do all the work. Not being expected to fight, not being expected to actually take control of things and deal with responsibility… Did you get that last word? You might not have heard it before, so I'll slow it down for you. Don't turn an ant hill into a mountain just yet, c'mon say it with me now; _ree-spon-si-billl-it-eeee_. Ready, one more tim-"

Kyoya was stopped when Masamune, who had previously been backing him up by throwing the odd '_Yeah,_' and '_Tell 'em like it is, Kyoya,_' into the conversation, grabbed his shoulder.

"What, can't you see I'm busy?"

He stood on his tip-toes to lean up and whisper in Kyoya's ear. "Dude, I'm with you and all but you're totally digging your own grave right now."

Kyoya pushed him away and went to continue ranting. Masamune turned to Yu. "Well, I tried to save him."

"Don't worry Masamoomoo, you did your best."

Much in the same way a person slips a dirty dish into the sink while someone else is washing up, Masamune and Yu put Striker and Libra on the bench and took off into the other room too.

Madoka got right in Kyoya's face. "Pompous oaf!" she called him.

Hikaru blunk, not expecting any name calling to come from Madoka at all.

"Upstart," he called back, hunching his shoulders to stand over her as she craned her neck to glare up at him.

"Get a job!"

"Get a life!"

"Fix your attitude!"

"Fix your face!"

Hikaru had obviously had enough. "Guys!"

They snapped their heads in her direction, "WHAT?"

She rubbed her neck, looked at both of them, and then threw her arms down by her sides, walking off to join the others as she said, "Oh, forget it…"

Madoka and Kyoya turned back to each other and each stepped apart. For a while, they didn't speak. They simply stared at one another, their eyes filled with newfound hatred for each other. From the other room, they could hear the muffled whispering of their friends.

Then, Madoka finally spoke. Her voice was low, completely sincere as she told him, "I wish, I _really, really wish_ that for just one week, you had to be a girl. Then you'd know what it's like."

"Strange, I was thinking the exact same thing. Too bad that's impossible, it'd be real fun to watch you struggle and then have to eat your own words."

"Nothing is impossible, Kyoya. Who knows, if we want something hard enough, sometimes the universe provides."

He smirked and leant past her to place Leone on the bench. "Be careful what you wish for."

After giving her a rather catty look up and down, he turned and went to make his way upstairs.

"You don't seriously think I'm still going to fix Leone for you?"

"Actually, I do. And I'm staying here until you do, so the longer you pout about it, the longer I'll be hanging around. I suggest you get to work."

"Damn you!" Without thinking, she picked up an old, dragon ornament she'd bought earlier that day from her bench and threw it at his head. He ducked just in time and the dragon hit the wall behind him, shattering into pieces.

"Hah! Missed me," and with that he carried on upstairs, slamming the door to one of the spare rooms as he did.

Madoka let out a frustrated groan through clenched teeth and picked up Pegasus, knowing that she'd have to start now in order to finish Ginga's Bey to begin Leone's repairs sooner, and get Kyoya out of her sight in the meantime.

* * *

Later that same night, Kyoya woke up feeling more tired than he'd been when he'd fallen asleep. There was something hard under his face, much different to the softness of the pillow he remembered falling asleep on.

Without opening his eyes, he noticed that he was sitting upright on a stool, hunched over with his head on some sort of hard surface.

Startled, he woke up all the way to find himself sitting at Madoka's work bench with Striker and a screw driver in front of him. Next to Striker, Leone had obviously been mended, though without the usual shine in which would occur when Madoka would polish a Bey to a perfect sparkle.

'_What the hell, why am I here?_' he thought to himself, finally coming to the conclusion that he was in fact not in the same place he'd fallen asleep.

Shrugging it off, Kyoya gathered Leone in his fist and stood up, preparing to leave the B-Pit. That was until he caught sight of his own hands.

Perhaps 'his own hands' was an inaccurate choice of words. These were not the hands Kyoya knew and recognized as his own.

These hands were small, soft, hairless and without the many scars he'd gathered throughout his lifetime.

He dropped Leone, suddenly filled with pure and true fear, a rare experience for the Lion tamer indeed.

He didn't have time to think however, as a scream that sounded incredibly familiar to him came flooding down the stairs. He heard the rush of heavy footsteps as someone ran from the bedroom down into his range of sight.

There, in front of him, he saw _himself_.

"What… what's going on," he asked, startling himself again as his words fell on his own ears. _That wasn't his voice._

He looked around, trying to find some sort of explanation to this sudden insanity. Perhaps some smoke and mirrors, or maybe a hidden string.

He laid eyes on Pegasus, who unlike Leone, had been polished to the point where the metal became reflective. But it wasn't himself staring back at him, no. Instead, he saw Madoka's face.

"This is a pretty sick joke," he yelled in Madoka's girlish voice. "Who's behind this?"

He heard his own voice from the foot of the stairs, and then he watched the lips that used to belong to him move as the person opposite him replied.

"I don't know, you tell me… we've switched bodies!"

* * *

**Whatcha think? **

**Thanks for reading, guys. I love you all. :)**

**-Jessie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe the feedback I got on that first chapter! I'm so grateful, guys. You have no idea! Thank you!**

* * *

The two gender-swapping victims sat together at Madoka's work bench. Dawn was only a few minutes away; they'd been sitting up for hours just trying to work out what exactly had happened. After the initial shock of realizing that they were no longer in their own bodies, they decided to put their differences aside momentarily in order to figure out how to get back into their own skins.

"Okay, okay. Let's go over this again. You think that wish you made last night has something to do with this, right?" asked Madoka. Or Kyouya in Madoka's body… whatever.

"I don't see any other explanation."

"Well, fix it will you! Give my body back!"

"Look," said Kyouya as he flicked his head to remove an invisible strand of hair that used to be there. "You can yell at me all you like but I can't change us back. I just don't know how… So for now, we have to deal with things as they are. Don't tell the others, okay? They'll think we've gone mad."

Madoka leant forward and held her head in her hands. "I think I _have_ gone mad."

Kyouya sprung up and rushed over to Madoka, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back forward. "Don't slouch like that, you'll ruin my posture and the others will know something's up."

"Don't touch me," she yelled.

"I'm not touching you, I'm touching me idiot!"

"Your clothes are uncomfortable!"

"Your clothes are indecent!"

"Oh my gosh, are you two still arguing?"Ginga and Kenta emerged from another room rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They had apparently spent the night at Madoka's B-Pit, while Masamune, Yu and Hikaru had gone home.

Kyouya straightened up while Madoka slouched back into her seat, rolling her eyes and leaning her arm on the bench in a particularly masculine way.

"Uh, no," Kyouya began. "We're totally over it, aren't we Kyouya? I mean, Madoka…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally over it."

Ginga and Kenta exchanged a glance. The most awkward of silences cast its dreaded shadow over the room. For a while, Madoka and Kyouya just sat there smiling suspiciously until Ginga's attention span snapped.

"Well, have you finished with Pegasus yet?"

Madoka looked at Kyouya who nodded quickly. "I think so…"

"Great! You're the best. Hey, where's breakfast? I'm so hungry; I could eat a whole army!"

"How should I know? Get it yourself. I ain't your slave."

Ginga's eyes widened to a size that would rival his stomach and his mouth gapped open like a fish out of water. "But-but-but, you always make breakfast!"

Madoka went to stand up and leave, but Kyouya grabbed her arm. "Yes, that's right. Madoka, you _always_ make breakfast. You must just be tired considering you didn't get much sleep last night. Come on, I'll help you."

Kyouya pulled Madoka into the kitchen while Ginga and Kenta simply watched.

"Hey Kenta, do you notice anything strange about those two?"

"Yeah, Kyouya just offered to help Madoka with cooking…"

"Something's very wrong here. Very, very wrong."

In the kitchen, Kyouya placed his hands on his hips and pouted while Madoka lent againsed the bench with her arms folded and her eyes closed.

"Stop being so Kyouya-y!"

"Are you kidding? You just offered to help cook, when have you ever known me to cook or ask anyone if they needed help?"

"Alright, alright. If we're going to keep this a secret, we need to be more careful about how we act. Before you do anything, ask yourself '_what would Madoka do?_'" Kyouya rushed about the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan. He tied a pink apron around his waist and set about making pancakes.

"Well, then shouldn't I be the one cooking?"

"No, we're trying to deceive them, not give them food poisoning. Just go guard the door. Make sure they don't come in."

She sighed and went to lean against the door frame. She glanced over and saw Kyouya, or to better phrase it, Kyouya saw himself cooking away like a madwoman wearing a pink apron. This, was a sight he never thought he'd see.

Ever.

Soon, Kyouya had whipped up a stack of pancakes and handed them to Madoka.

"aren't you gonna help me carry all this out?"

He smiled. "Nope, remember what I said? Before you do anything, ask yourself what I would do. Same should only go for me, _you_ would never help _me_ carry plates."

She gave him a scowl before ungracefully walking out into the foyer. Suddenly, his company had increased by two and he suddenly realized why Madoka had cooked so much food.

"Good morning Madoka!" sang Masamune and Hikaru together in union.

"You can take your good morning and shove it up your **OWCH!**"

Kyouya had pinched her on the arm from behind as he walked by her and sat down with the others at the breakfast table.

"I mean, good morning guys."

Madoka received a tableful of blank stares but most of them were soon alleviated by the pancakes as she set them down on the table.

Hikaru took a pancake and asked, "Madoka, you feeling okay this morning?"

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"

"You look a little off is all."

From across the table, Kyouya glared at her. "Yes, Madoka. You'd better not be sick. What would you do if that happened? _What would you, Madoka, do_?"

The emphasis Kyouya placed on those words alerted Madoka's memory. "Oh, I don't know. I'd probably sit around and complain, then I'd go cook something. And then I'd complain some more. You following me?"

Kyouya growled from across the table. "Right, well I'm glad that_ I'm_ not sick. If I were sick, I don't know how I'd manage to go about my day, yelling at people, thinking that the sun revolves around me, and making everyone else's existence so painful. Gosh, I love myself."

"Really, that's great. Can I follow you around and put my opinion in where it's not needed? I just love telling everyone else what to do, you follow? Even if I don't know what I'm talking about, I still need to tell you that you're wrong, you follow? Because everyone else is always wrong and I'm always right. I think I'm just that smart, follow?"

"I'm a selfish, egotistical brat who can't handle it when I don't get my own way!"

"Yeah, well… I've put on weight since last Christmas!"

Kenta sprung up, shouting at the top of his lungs. His voice was so sudden and loud that Kyouya and Madoka jumped from the fright. "Quiet! What's wrong with both of you? You've been acting weird all morning."

"Remember, Kenta?" explained Ginga. "They were up all night arguing, they must be pretty tired. I know that when I haven't slept, I don't really act myself either."

Masamune nodded, satisfied with Ginga's reasoning.

Kenta sat back down and glared at Kyouya and Madoka, almost as if threatening them with his eyes like two misbehaving children.

Hikaru spoke up, "Can we please just enjoy breakfast like normal people for once in our lives?"

Before Hikaru even finished her sentence, Ginga collapsed back into his seat and let out a loud belch. Masamune had just wolfed down the last of his own pancakes before he gave Ginga a congratulatory Hi-5.

Kyouya shook his head as he held his knife and fork delicately between his poised fingers. "That's disgusting Ginga, where are your manners?"

The clacking of cutlery on plates alerted Kyouya to the fact that he had just said something wrong. He looked around the table and saw that Hikaru and Kenta had dropped their forks in surprise. Madoka was paused with her fork in her mouth as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Masamune squinted, he almost suspected something was up. Almost. That was until Ginga broke the tension with an obnoxious laugh. "Sorry Kyouya!"

Madoka, finally realizing that it was time to get into character, started collecting plates. She hurried off into the kitchen and Ginga stood up, taking himself over to her workbench.

"Hey, Kyouya! Catch."

Kyouya turned just in time to see Leone hurtling through the air coming straight for his face. He tried to catch the bey, but fumbled and Leone bounced off his fingers, landing right in Kenta's glass of orange juice.

"My orange juice…" sighed Kenta as he mourned over the loss of the concentrated drink.

Kyouya jumped up repeating apologies like he was chanting out some sort of religious prayer and tried to fish Leone out of Kenta's cup.

Ginga transferred his weight to one foot as he watched on, "Wow, you do need to scrub up on your reflexes. Good thing Madoa fixed Leone so quickly. I don't think you could bare to miss another day of training."

Kyouya gulped, "Training?"

"Aw, are you guys gonna battle without us?" Masamune and Kenta moaned together.

"Well, Sagittario and Striker still need mending. But hey, you can come with us if you want."

"Oh, uh you know Ginga, I don't think I'm feeling very good today. I might just stay back here and rest," Kyouya blurted.

"Don't be silly," Ginga shot Kyouya a grin so wide that his teeth seemed to consume half his face. "You know just as well as I do that nothing puts the energy back in you like a good beybattle."

Kyouya touched his pointed fingers together in an expression of pure anxiety. "You're absolutely right. I just need to visit the little girl's room first. Excuse me."

He scurried off into the kitchen and Hikaru, who had been quietly sitting at the table reading the morning paper turned to Ginga and Masamune. "Isn't the bathroom that way?" she pointed in the opposite direction Kyouya had gone.

"Yeah," replied Masamune. "And since when does Kyouya call it 'the little girl's room'?"

"Or, even excuse himself." Added Ginga.

"I don't think he's kidding about not feeling well," Hikaru stated.

Once Kyouya had stumbled into the kitchen, he found Madoka squatting in front of the dishwasher with her elbows on her knees and her hands dangling between her legs. She had the most confused expression on her face as she raised her hand to push a button, stopped, scratched her head and let her hand fall again.

"Kyouya!" Kyouya whispered hastily. "I need your help."

"Oh there you are. I wanna ask you how you turn the dishwasher on."

"What?"

"The dishwasher. Which one of these buttons turns this stupid thing on?"

Kyouya opened the dishwasher and gave an exasperated sigh. "You're meant to take the leftover food off the plates before you put them in. Take them all out, clean them, put them back in and press the 'Start' button."

She looked at the dishwashers contents and nodded. "And then what?"

"Never mind, maybe you shouldn't do the dishwashing. You could hurt yourself… Look, Ginga is telling me to go train and I don't know what to do because I don't-"

She cut him off, "Then go train."

"But-"

"You were the one who said we should act like each other. I never back down from a fight, even if it's only training. So move. Now."

He stamped his foot on the ground. "But you're not listening to me! I don't know how to control Leone! I've never had a real battle in my life and I've never launched anything but a generic bey. I haven't even held a launcher in years."

"But you _have_ watched enough battles to know what's going on. You know all Leone's special moves, just make some commands and hope for the best. Now go, I have dishwashing to do, and by God I'm going to wash these dishes like they've never been washed before."

Hikaru poked her head into the room, "Kyouya, Ginga says that if you're not out there in the next ten seconds you have to shout everyone lunch after."

Kyouya looked close to tears. He looked at Madoka pleadingly, but she merely pointed to the door. He groaned loudly and stormed off out of the kitchen.

Hikaru approached Madoka as she turned back to the dishwasher, a rather frightening look of determination in her eyes.

They heard the door slam signaling the departure of the boys. Hikaru stood next to Madoka with a cheery smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Madoka asked without facing Hikaru.

"Nope, it's my day off."

Briefly, Kyouya noticed how her mood just seemed to skyrocket right after the males had left.

"So," Hikaru continued. " I was thinking we should go get our hair done today after you finish mending the beys." She went to help Madoka with taking the dishes out of the dishwasher but she pushed her hand away.

"Hey, watch it. This is my responsibility. I'm going to wash these dishes so well, you'll be able to see your face in their reflection by the time I'm done with them." Apparently, Kyouya's competitiveness was not only partial to Beyblade. He took every task given to him as a chance to prove his worth. Even housework.

Hikaru backed away from Madoka, "Okay…"

Madoka suddenly realized that she wasn't acting like 'herself'. She stopped, sighed and said, "Of course we can go get our hair done. I'd love to. Just let me finish with the dishes, you get me?"

* * *

**I still can't decide if it's more appropriate to spell Kyouya's name as 'Kyouya' or 'Kyoya'...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3-**

* * *

Hikaru sat in Madoka's B-Pit watching T.V. She had been mushed out of the kitchen because she was apparently taking up too much space, and as she sat there, she wondered why she'd never noticed how seriously Madoka took the daily chore of dishwashing before.

Though her eyes followed the moving pictures on the T.V screen, she wasn't really watching. For the last hour, she'd been listening to the war cries of Madoka in the kitchen. Various grunts, loud bangs and violent threats echoed out into the living room.

"Ah-ha! Thought you could hide from me, huh? Oh, not in my kitchen, you don't!"

She heard a triumphant cackle followed by purposeful footsteps as Madoka came out and stood before her in front of the T.V, panting heavily.

"Finished?" Hikaru asked.

"It is done. It took an hour, but those dishes are done…"

Hikaru decided not to question Madoka. Instead, she asked, "Congratulations. Now, how long do you think you'll need to spend on those Beys?"

"Oh, I forgot about those…" she said as she let a somber gaze float over to Striker, Sagittario and Libra on the bench.

"Not to worry," assured Hikaru as she got to her feet and walked over to sit on a stool by the bench. "It doesn't usually take you too long to finish maintenance, we'll be at the mall in no time!"

Madoka dragged her feet and joined Hikaru. She picked up Striker and examined it. Then she looked at the bench, where she saw an array of different tools and parts.

"Well, what's wrong with Striker?"

She shook her head, "It has Masamune for a Blader."

Hikaru laughed, "Well, having to spend long periods of time with Masamune would put anybody out. But seriously, how long will it take you to fix it?"

"Not long, I hope."

"Good, well you'd better start now then."

Madoka paused, staring at the tools. She cupped her hand over her mouth, holding her jaw in deep thought.

"Are you okay?"

"I- I think I've forgotten my routine. Remind me; where do I usually start?"

Hikaru's brow furrowed in suspicion. "Well, um, it looks like you've already done the standard examination last night. And you've done the debris removal too, so why don't you just start with taking Striker apart with the screwdriver."

"Now I remember. Okay, easy enough." In her mind, Madoka went over that old childhood rhyme, 'eenie-meenie-mini-mo', and picked up a tool.

"No Madoka, that's a spanner…"

"Oh," she laughed, trying to pass her lack of knowledge off as a simple confusion of words. "You mean _screwdriver._ I thought you said, _shoediver._"

She picked up another object on the bench victoriously and held it towards the ceiling.

"And that's your cuticle pusher from your manicure set…"

"I knew that. I was just looking at it. Hey, what are cuticles?"

Hikaru sighed heavily, took the cuticle pusher from Madoka and handed her the screwdriver. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You didn't accidentally drink any dishwashing liquid while you were washing up or anything, right?"

"I'm fine," Madoka retorted, a little snappier than what was usual for her. "I'm just tired."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm totally sure. Now, can you remind me what I usually do with the screwdriver."

"You take the Bey apart, check its parts and see if anything needs replacing or mending."

Madoka went blank, Hikaru might as well have been speaking another language.

Sighing again, Hikaru bent down and fished out a Beyblade maintenance instruction manual from under the bench. She opened the book to the index, and began skimming through the contents until Madoka slammed her hand down on the pages.

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"We don't use instruction manuals! It's an insult to my intelligence!"

"Sheesh you're starting to sound like a guy, Madoka. I thought only males refused to use instruction manuals."

"Are you calling me a boy?" she said, her shoulders staunch and manly.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No…"

"Then we don't need an instruction manual!"

"Okay, okay. Do what you want."

'That's what I was gonna do, anyway," Madoka replied before turning her attention back to Striker.

*An Hour Later*

Madoka stood back proudly. Hikaru was asleep with her head on the bench, and next to Hikaru's head sat three mended Beyblades. Or they_ looked_ mended anyway. Finding out of they actually _were_ fixed was another story and would have to wait until later...

She was about to wake Hikaru, when she noticed that the Beys still looked dull and dirty. She didn't care, though. It wasn't Leone so it wasn't really any of her concern, but she did remember that she had to stay in character. And the real Madoka would never leave a job unfinished. But the problem was, that she really didn't feel like slaving away with a rag just to polish them. So, she conjured up another idea.

About twenty minutes later, Hikaru woke with a start. She looked around the room and saw Madoka sitting on the couch, leaning back into the plush cushions with her legs wide open. Just the way a boy sits. Hikaru made a mental note to spend more time with Madoka, because to her, it seemed that all the time she spent with Gingka and the boys was starting to rub off on her.

"Finally. You're awake," Madoka said lazily.

"I just had a little nap... Anyway, have you finished with the repairs?"

She waved her hand as if to shoo the preposterous idea. "I finished them ages ago. They're getting polished right now."

"Great, now we can get going and-... wait a minute. They're getting polished? Did you buy some sort of polishing machine or something?"

"Nope, I'm just a genius."

Hikaru was about to reply, when she heard awfully loud clunking coming from the kitchen. She got up to follow the noise, and was lead to the dishwasher.

"Oh no. She wouldn't? Madoka's not that stupid."

She opened the dishwasher and felt like pulling a Tsubasa Facepalm. Inside was Striker, Libra and Sagittario, all wet and covered in suds.

"Good idea, huh?" said a voice behind her.

Turning around, Hikaru gapped at Madoka. "Are you serious? The dishwasher is for dishes, Madoka. Not Beyblades."

"Hey," she shrugged and held out an open hand towards the three shining and twinkling Beys. "Can't argue with results."

* * *

In another part of the city, Kyouya walked behind Gingka, Masamune and Kenta as they made their way to the Bey Coliseum.

"Oh, man. You just wait 'til Madoka fixes Striker, Gingka. I'll defeat you in a flash, you won't even _know_ what hit you!" Masamune announced.

"Uh-uh! I'd like to see you try."

Kenta spoke up, "Well, I'm getting a lot stronger too, you know."

All three stopped and turned to Kyouya, glaring at him with expectant faces.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"Isn't this the part where you tell us all to shut our faces because you'll be the one to defeat Gingka?" Kenta explained.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Kyouya cleared his throat, "I, Kyouya Tategami will be the one to beat you, Gingka."

"Eh," the others said in union. "It was okay… You've made better declarations for victory."

As they turned back to keep walking, Kyouya sighed. He was finding staying in Kyoya-esc character to be quite a difficult chore, and inside, Madoka wondered how on Earth Kyouya could maintain such a high level of crankiness at all times.

Soon, they had arrived at the coliseum. Masamune and Gingka ran off ahead, shouting at each other about a race. Kena waited for Kyouya to catch up.

"Get pumped, Kyouya! Gingka said he isn't going to go easy on you, so I hope you're ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied reluctantly.

When he entered the coliseum, Gingka was already waiting with his launcher at the ready on the other side of the stadium. Masamune stood behind him, making faces at Kyouya.

Kyouya had to take some time just trying to work out where he kept Leone on his body. The launcher was easy enough to locate as it was slung around his hips, but he had to pat himself down in order to find the Bey. Sure enough, though, Kyouya soon had Leone in the launcher. He held it out in front of him as far as he could.

"You're going down, Kyouya buddy!" Gingka taunted from across the stadium.

"Um, so are you…?" he said, trying to think of something Kyouya would reply to that. Mostly, Kyouya's dialogue consisted of manly grunts, insults concerning someone's mother, and offhand sighs, but he always had something to say when it came to a battle.

Not today, though.

Gingka began the countdown, "1!"

"2…" Kyouya said weakly.

"3, Let it Rip!" They cried together. Kyouya winced as he ripped the Bey into action. Pegasus was already rocketing around the grounds.

Leone, however, just stayed in place.

"Oh, up to your old tricks again, hey Kyouya?" called Gingka. "Well, that's not gonna work this time."

"What tricks? Leone, why aren't you doing anything!?"

Pegasus crashed into Leone, but Leone didn't budge. It just sat there, spinning almost as if it were a stubborn toddler refusing to go to bed.

"Kyouya! Make a command!" Kenta called from behind.

"A command? Right. Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Leone refused.

"What's happening, why isn't Leone responding to you?" Gingka asked as he began to cool off. Even Pegasus began to slow down yet it still clashed into Leone repeatedly.

"I don't know… Leone, c'mon, please? Do it for me?"

Nothing.

"Leone, I'll ask one more time nicely, after that I'm gonna get mad!"

More nothing…

Kyouya clenched his fists loosely and put them to his chest, his leg bent and raised up behind him in typical anime girl style. "Leone!"

"Kyouya!" Masamune voiced, "Get your act together!"

"It won't listen to me! It's just as stubborn as its owner! Uh, I mean, me… Yeah, that's right Leone. I _am_ your owner, now you do as I say!"

Then, in a twisted turn of events, Leone jumped off the ground and went flying towards Kyoya's head. It supposedly hated to be bossed around just as much as that moody guy who owned it did. Kyouya squealed and ducked away just in time as the Bey hit the wall behind him, then bounced onto the dirt floor, laying there motionless. Kyouya's hands covered his eyes.

Masamune came running out onto the stadium while Gingka called Pegasus back to his grip. "Gingka wins by default!"

"By default? Aw man, that's no fun…" Gingka whined, kicking the ground below him.

Kenta walked over and picked up Leone, then he brought it over to Kyouya. "Kyouya… I've never seen that happen before."

"Neither have I," he moaned as he took Leone from Kenta.

"Well, let's go get some burgers," Gingka announced as he walked out of the colosseum, already forgetting the previous events.

"Lunch is on Kyouya because he's a loser," Masamune chanted as he bolted out after Gingka.

Kenta shook his head along side Kyouya as they hauled themselves out after the others. "Don't listen to him. You're not a loser, you're just having a rough day."

"You can say that again," he replied. Then he stopped and began patting himself down again, feeling around his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Kenta queried.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I keep my wallet, would you?"

* * *

**Anyone else noticing how much I'm putting dishwashers in this story? Maybe that's my conscience telling me to get my butt up and do my own dishwashing...**

**And I bet you're all thinking, '_Kyouya, really? How can you not know what a screwdriver is?_'. Well, fact of the matter is that he most likely does, but hey, I'm making it that way! :) I realise the characters might be a bit OOC, but I'm trying to keep them acting as much like themselves as possible. **

**Now, my beautiful, wonderful friends (for that's what you all are to me. Even though I've never met you, I feel like I've got some great friends in you). This will pick up again and be slightly more entertaining in the next chapter. Until then, keep writing those fantastic stories of your own!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost feel a little slack about presenting you guys with this chapter. It's just that I'm so deep in studies at the moment that I haven't had much time to write anything. Anyway, I thought I should give you_ something_. So think of this as more of a filler, okay?**

* * *

"Hikaru, there's too many people here. Can't we just cut our own hair and go home?"

Hikaru held her friend by the wrist as she pulled a very reluctant Madoka through the big sliding doors of the mall. There were people everywhere, the girls could hardly move.

"Are you mad? We can't cut our own hair, can you imagine what we'd look like? And of course there's a lot of people here, this is the time people usually finish work. That's why I wanted to get here earlier but, _oh no_. We had to stay back and dry the Beyblades with your hairdryer before the boys noticed. I want to check out some clothes before we get our hair done, anyway."

Madoka huffed and growled all the while, yet Hikaru just kept snaking through the crowds and tugging her along towards her destination. Soon, they had finally arrived at a large shop on the second floor. It was obviously one of the mall's main attractions judging by the sheer size of it.

Hikaru continued to lug Madoka through the doors and straight through to the back where the clothing was displayed.

Much to Madoka's newfound obliviousness that only a male could possibly possess, the first section that they passed through was the underwear department.

"Hey, check this out," exclaimed Madoka as she suddenly became interested. She plucked a garment off of a rack. "How cool is this belt. It's got pockets!"

Hikaru's face fell in shock and disbelief. "Uhm, Madoka… that's not a belt."

Madoka clipped the 'belt' around her hips and began walking around the store to check herself out. "It fits like a glove. The material they've used is so silky."

"Madoka, that's a bra…"

Just as Hikaru said that, Madoka caught sight of a mannequin nailed in the middle of the underwear section. The mannequin flaunted Madoka's 'belt' around its bust. Instantly, she realized that what she wore was in fact, not a belt after all.

She unclipped it in a hurry and threw it on the ground. Then she stormed forward to the back of the store, shoulders tense and head down.

Hikaru laughed, "What is wrong with you? How can you get a belt confused with a-"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

Trying her hardest to hide a giggle behind her hand, Hikaru followed pursuit.

When they finally reached the clothing department, Hikaru ran ahead and it wasn't long after Madoka lost sight of her that she heard screaming coming from the direction Hikaru had gone.

Madoka ran after her, pushing an elderly woman out of the way and sending her flying as she did. She reached the women's section and scanned the area frantically.

"Hikaru…" she panted. "What's the matter? I heard a scream!"

Hikaru emerged from behind a clothing rack with a cobalt, silk dress scrunched in her grip. "Look Madoka! Isn't it pretty?"

Madoka's jaw dropped. "You scream like that over a dress?"

Hikaru ignored her and went towards the changerooms. "Hold on, I'm going to try this on."

Not wanting to be left alone in unknown territory, Madoka followed and stood outside the changerooms. Strange women passed her and some gave her the odd smile, But Madoka simply grunted in reply or threw them the '_What are you lookin' at?_" threat.

Pretty soon, Madoka heard Hikaru's voice call to her through the walls of the changerooms. "Hey, Madoka are you there?"

"Yeah…"

"Great, I need you to help me zip this up."

Madoka felt her stomach drop. She couldn't walk in there if Hikaru was half clothed, or _worse_, not clothed at all. Not that she wasn't curious of course…

"Madoka!"

Madoka ran into the change rooms and stood before the stall she knew Hikaru was in… dressed indecently. She breathed in a heavy sigh, gathered the last of her precious and scarce dignity and knocked on the door. Hikaru opened it slightly and let her in.

Thankfully, Hikaru had not removed her skirt and had her bare back to Madoka with the dress slung around her hips. Madoka felt the blood swamp in her cheeks as Hikaru slipped her arms through the spaghetti straps. She stood there staring blankly.

"Zip me up," Hikaru commanded.

"Huh?"

"The dress. I can't reach the zip."

"Oh, right."

Cautiously, and with her eyes clamped shut tightly, she pinched Hikaru's zip between the tips of her fingers and tried to tug it upwards. But it wouldn't budge. The bottom of the frock needed to be held in place whilst the zip was pulled.

The confused Aquario holder glared at Madoka in the reflection of the mirror. "Madoka, you can open your eyes..."

"I know," she replied in a small voice and let her hands fall to her sides. "It's just, these lights are pretty bright."

Wanting to get the whole thing over with, Madoka tried again. She tugged it upwards repeatedly, but it just didn't want to zip up! This went on for about five minutes before Hikaru turned around and stopped her.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it myself. Just go and wait outside…"

Madoka nodded and did as she was told. When she stepped outside of the change room, she let out a sigh of relief before opening her eyes again. She leant against the door and gripped the crown of her hair in frustration. Today was not going well.

At all.

Soon, Hikaru stepped out of her cubicle and presented herself to Madoka. To be honest, the dress _did_ look good as it draped over her small frame loosely. She did a quick twirl causing the light material to seemingly float before falling gently above her knees again.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Madoka with a proud smirk.

Madoka put an arm up against the change room door and lent there, analysing Hikaru's apparel. "Yeah, it's alright but it's not how I think girls should dress."

Hikaru pouted, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, uh... hold on, I'll show you."

Madoka dashed out of the change rooms and come back with two sets of outfits. She handed one to Hikaru and shooed her back in the stall. She then went into another change room and casually stripped down to her underwear.

It wasn't long before Madoka realized what she had done, and upon noticing that the reflection staring back at her was not something she had seen before, she let out a loud, blood curdling scream.

"Madoka!"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright."

"Fine… totally fine. Nothing out of the ordinary going on in here. Don't worry."

"Okay…"

Pressed up as far as she could into the wall to try and avoid the mirror, Madoka was definitely not_ totally fine_.

**With the boys**

"Hey, hey, Gingka. Guess what I am."

Kyouya felt sick. With his legs crossed femininely, he was sitting in a lunch booth with Gingka, Masamune and Kenta as he watched Masamune pester Gingka in a guessing game. The Striker wielder had two greasy fries stuck under his top lip on either side of his mouth. They hung down his jaw as he started clapping his hands.

As Gingka sucked on the straw of a milkshake, he put a finger to his chin and thought. "Oh! I know! You're an owl."

Masamune's face fell as if he couldn't believe Gingka's idiocy. That was hard for Kyouya to fathom. Gingka wasn't the one with two fries hanging out of his mouth.

"What? No! An owl? Sheesh, I'm a walrus. Get it right."

Now, if Kyouya wasn't grossed out enough, that wasn't destined to last long. Masamune didn't hesitate to use his tongue to wrangle the fries into his mouth and eat them.

"Kyouya, you feeling okay? You look white as a ghost," Kenta commented from beside him in the booth.

He was about to answer when the busboy came to their table to take their orders.

"I'll have a hamburger please," Kenta requested. The bus boy smiled at him and nodded, taking down the order on his notepad.

He then turned to Gingka and Masamune. "The usual?"

"The usual," they confirmed together.

The bus boy called across the restaurant to the fry cook. "Greg! _They're_ back again. Ring and order more beef patties, will you? We're gonna need 'em." He then turned to Kyouya.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll just have a salad, thank you."

The busboy dropped his pen. Each of Kyouya's friends all stared at him in unbelievable shock. A boy of about the same age who was sitting in the booth behind Kyouya turned around and asked, "A salad?"

Kyouya faced the stranger. "What's so shocking about a salad?"

"Nothing," replied the boy. "It's not the salad. It's _you_ ordering the salad. It just doesn't seem like something you would eat. You know, proud lion and all. Rawr." He clawed his hand and scratched at the air.

"Well, I'm ordering the salad whether you like it or not. Do I know you, anyway?"

"No, but I know you. You're Kyouya Tategami, the guy who told me to lie down in a puddle one rainy day so you could use me as a bridge because you didn't want to get your shoes wet. And then, when I tried to say no, you threatened to string me up from a street sign by my underwear."

"I did that?" Kyouya asked in shock wanting to scold himself.

"Oh yeah. You did that."

"Sorry…"

The stranger turned back around and shook his head. He looked unnerved, even a little afraid at the very thought of Kyouya apologising.

Masamune but in, "Why would you order a salad?"

"I'm watching my weight."

Gingka who was in the middle of drinking the milkshake laughed and spit the dairy drink all over Kenta's t-shirt.

Kenta sighed and Kyouya collected a napkin off the table and started patting down Kenta's shirt.

"You've never watched your weight before," Gingka said, not even noticing Kenta.

Suddenly, Gingka's comment set a thought off in Kyouya's brain. He realized that he wasn't in his own body, and that male bodies naturally have faster metabolisms. Inside, Madoka knew that she could never gorge on as much food as the boys did without having to make the switch to shopping in the maternity clothing section. But now, well, things had definitely changed.

"You know what?" Kyouya began as he straightened up and flicked his hair. "I change my mind. To hell with the salad, bring me what they're having." He pointed to Gingka and Masamune.

The busboy scribbled down the order. "You sure about that? These two practically order a whole cow…"

"Sure as sugar," Kyouya replied.

"I'll keep the number for emergency on standby too, then." And with that, the bus boy retreated back into the kitchen.

Suddenly, Masamune hissed at Kyouya to get his attention. Kyouya raised his eyebrows as to ask, 'What?' and Masamune nodded to his right, in the direction of a table on the other side of the room.

Once Kyouya looked, he laid eyes on four girls who were laughing and blushing at him. One girl waved at Kyouya and the others all started giggling louder. Kyouya just waved back slowly, incredibly confused.

Gingka sighed and shook his head, "Girls…"

"Why say it like that, we all know what you think of Madoka," Masamune said.

Kyouya was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Shut up, you rip on me every day about it. I should have never admitted it."

"I'm not ripping on you, man I just don't know why you don't tell her."

Gingka glanced sideways at Masamune and breathed out through pouted lips. By his body language, Kyouya could tell that he'd been through this conversation multiple times before. Rather than answering, Gingka stood up and grabbed the sides of his jacket, adjusting it over his torso as he looked down.

"I'm gonna go grab some more napkins. Kenta's gonna need them," he said, at last acknowledging poor Kenta whose shirt was still soaking. He left the table and made his way over to the diner's counter.

"What's his problem?" Masamune thought aloud, scrunching his nose.

Kyouya looked down at Kenta. "I'll go help Gingka with the napkins."

Kenta smiled, "You're really friendly today, Kyouya. I like you when you're like this."

A snort came from across the table. "I think it's just weird."

"Thanks, Masamune," Kyouya replied dryly. Then he got up and followed Gingka.

When he reached Gingka, he found him simply staring at the napkins he was supposed to be collecting. Kyouya put his hand on Gingka's shoulder, and he jumped under his touch.

"Whoa, buddy, don't just come out of nowhere like that. I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, you just looked a little lost in thought. What are you thinking about?"

It appeared that at first, Gingka was reluctant to reply, but he busied himself with pulling napkins out of the napkin holder and said, "Madoka..."

Kyouya's heart fluttered. "What about her?"

"You don't wanna hear it."

"Yes I do, I_ really_ do. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please?"

Gingka stopped pulling napkins and looked Kyouya up and down. Kyouya straightened up.

"You already know. I'm in two parts about it, I don't want to ruin the friendship but I..."

"You like her?" Kyouya was raising up and down on his toes with his hands behind his back. He wore the most childish smile this world has ever seen, his eyes the size of saucers with anticipation.

"Yeah. I like her."

The entire fast food restaurant stopped and turned their heads towards Gingka and Kyouya. All individual conversations ceased and all eyes watched Kyouya as he bounced up and down like he was having an epileptic fit. A high-pitched squeal came from his mouth that almost brought the whole building down around them. He grabbed Gingka by the shoulders and shook him.

"THAT'S SO CUTE! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't believe it. Really?"

Gingka stared at his longtime frienemy in astoundment. He was completely lost for words, and the look of complete and utter shock on his face reminded Kyouya of exactly his circumstances.

Immediately, he flung himself off the redhead and shoved his hands in his pockets. He gave an awkward cough and said, "Well, um, that's good. You should tell her."

Gingka didn't reply. He merely nodded, picked up the rest of the napkins and went back over to their table. Before he got there, the boy in the booth behind their table sat up, turned around and propped his elbows on Kyouya's empty back rest.

"What's wrong with the big guy?" he asked Masamune.

Masamune shrugged and shook his head. "He's been wired all day. I think he's loosing it."

Gingka sat down again and handed the napkins to Kenta. "Something's not right, that's for sure..."

Finally, Kyouya looked around. As he met the eyes of each surprised face, the customers went back to what they were previously doing in order to avoid running into conflict with him. It was either that, or they simply didn't want to agitate what they thought was a potentially insane teenager.

Sighing, he slunk back over to his table.

* * *

**Somebody sent me a PM asking if there would be any other characters included. The answer is; yes, there will be other characters.**

**The good news is, my studies will let up soon so I'll be able to push a little more effort into writing. Thanks for reading this anyways guys, you're the best. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. But after this, I'll be able to update at a much faster pace and hopefully, writer's block will have left me for good! Because as you'll find out, I was suffering a severe case of it while I was writing this chapter.**

**And please excuse any typos or mistakes. This was a bit rushed. If you find any, feel free to point them out. :)**

**I understand that some readers are getting a little confused at to who's POV the story is being told in from time to time. To clear it up a little, when we're following Madoka, we're actually seeing things through Kyouya's eyes. And when we're following Kyouya, I'm actually writing about Madoka. Okay, I think that might have only added to the confusion... **

**Madoka's (Kyouya's) POV**

* * *

'_Okay, Kyouya, You can do this._'

Madoka filled her lungs with air and breathed out. She shut her eyes tight and stepped, albeit a little shaken, into the centre of the change room. Then, she opened her eyes and examined the body she was currently trapped in.

Suddenly, she wasn't quite so sure of why she was so embarrassed to look in the mirror. Hey, the view was kind of nice. Inside, Kyouya's competitive nature shone through as she smirked, thinking about how seeing a girl in their underwear was something he'd beat Ginga to.

First, she ran her fingertips over her collarbone and petite shoulders, before letting her hand trail down and realizing the outline of her small bust. It was at this part of her body examination, that she stopped and let her eyes wander for more than she probably should have. Then, she cupped both hands onto the sides of her waist while she noticed the definite curve that never used to be there. She let her hands flow to her hips and found that she quite enjoyed the way her hands ebbed in and out continuously as she ran over her slight curves. Her skin was soft, supple and smooth to the touch. There were no scars here. She began to think things that she had never thought of before...

A banging on the door interrupted the new thoughts she was having. "What?!"

It was Hikaru. "I'm dressed, but I'm not too sure about your choice of clothing today, Madoka. It's a little, uh, revealing?"

She sighed, took one last look at her body and pulled on the clothes she had chosen herself. Then, she opened the door to the change room to see Hikaru standing there with her arms wrapped around her waist modestly. She looked Hikaru up and down carefully. Hikaru did the same. Together, they awed a slow, "Wowee…"

Madoka's clothing choices were…_ different_ to what the girls were used to wearing. Hikaru wore a body-tight, short black dress with a silver jacket and black pumps. Madoka, wore tight black jeans with a red crop which she had covered with a black leather vest much like Kyouya's. Except for the fact that it had long sleeves and cut off at the waist, along with the same pair of black pumps Hikaru was wearing. Hikaru's long legs and Madoka's stomach were fully exposed.

"Yeah," Madoka put one hand on her hip and leaned to the side in a boyish sort of way. "This is exactly how I think girls should dress."

"We may as well not be wearing anything at all…" Hikaru muttered.

Madoka smirked. "That's the point."

**Kyouya's (Madoka's) POV**

Even though the boys had left the restaurant almost twenty minutes ago, Kyoya was still eating. He'd ordered a large milkshake and four burgers to go. Silent still, he trailed along behind the others, sipping on the milkshake, deep in thought as he watched Gingka walk next to Masamune up ahead.

The redhead and Masamune pushed each other off the sidewalk. They'd been doing it since they left and now, weren't even talking. Just shoving each other every few steps they took.

Kenta, who was first in line stopped in his tracks and Masamune and Gingka almost tripped over him. Gingka gave the young boy that open-mouthed shocked look of his, as Kenta pointed across the street, a smile growing wider on his youthful face with each second gone by.

Kyouya looked to see what all the hustle-and-bustle was about and saw Yuu racing towards them as fast as his little legs could carry him. Behind him, ran an exasperated appearing Tsubasa.

"Yuu!" Gingka called, surprised.

"Stop him, somebody stop him!" Tsubasa wailed dramatically.

Masamune and Gingka exchanged a glance, before Masamune shrugged. Yuu tried to scoot past Masamune, but the green sweater wearer grabbed Yu by the Jedi-inspired coat-thing he wore and lifted him off the ground. Yuu kicked and swung his arms as he dangled in Masamune's grip.

Tsubasa finally caught up and lent down with his hands on his knees, panting. "Thanks, I thought I was going to lose him."

Kyouya joined them. "What'd he do now?"

"More like what didn't he do. But this time, he's crossed the line. It started when he was having a tea-party with Aquila and I told him not to because Aquila hates tea-parties. Then, as a way to get back at me, he tried to set fire to our apartment with a can of deodorant and a lighter... Now, we have to buy new curtains. I can't afford this, I just can't."

Kyoya crossed his arms, his milkshake and fast food bag still in his hands, and shook his head making a 'tut tut' sound with his tongue. "Oh, Yuu..."

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean it, honest. I was just bored, and I didn't even realize that the curtains were on fire. I mean it, really, really, really."

"Whether you meant it or not, you should think before you go doing things like that. It's very irresponsible of you."

Yuu hung his head and nodded. "Yes, Yo-Yo."

Masamune set Yuu on his feet, but he didn't expect Yuu to do what he did next. As soon as his shoes made contact with the ground, Yuu's remorseful face brightened into a mischievous grin. "Psyche!" he yelled, and he took off again. Thankfully, however, he went in the direction of the B-Pit, so they boys felt no need to chase him again.

Even so, Tsubasa would have chased him, if he was not so busy glaring at Kyouya.

The others walked ahead again, but Tsubasa stood motionless until Kyouya made a move. Then, he quickened himself to walk next to him.

"So, it seems you've finally given up on trying to persuade Yuu to use your full name when he refers to you."

Kyouya shoved the straw of the milkshake in his mouth to try and force his facial muscles to show something other than horror. '_uh-oh_.'

Tsubasa continued, "And there's something awfully different about your walk and composure, too, Yo-Yo."

'_Great. _Just great_. Of all people, and of all days, Tsubasa has to show up and clue on. I forgot that he's one of the only people in this circle of friends with an I.Q higher than that of a sack of potatoes._'

"He took the milkshake out of his mouth, his eyes still fixed ahead. "You're right. I figured that it's a waste of energy to try to correct him. Better, I focus on training to defeat Gingka..."

"Whatever you say." Though, by Tsubasa's tone, Kyouya knew he would have to be a lot more careful now...

**Madoka (Kyouya's) POV**

And so it was that Hikaru and Madoka left the department store wearing their new clothes. Unfortunately, the clothing was expensive. So, aside from what was preserved to pay for her haircut, Madoka spent every last dollar that she found in her purse.

Next, Hikaru pulled Madoka along towards the hair salon, and since Madoka wasn't used to wearing high heels, she fell over several times, until she eventually took them off and proceeded to stomp around barefoot.

They had almost reached the doors of the hair salon, when a familiar voice called out to them. Upon turning around, they laid eyes on none other than Benkei and Nile.

Madoka couldn't believe her luck…

"Madoka, Hikaru, what a nice surprise," Benkei said in his usual booming voice which made every head turn to stare at them.

Hikaru smiled sweetly and greeted the two boys as usual, but Madoka folded her arms and gave a head-nod to Nile. "What are you doing here?"

Nile held up a plastic shopping bag, which you could clearly see a carton of milk through. "Somebody's gotta do the grocery shopping…" Yet, Madoka couldn't help but notice that there was something different about the way Nile spoke to her. The way he looked at her with his eyes so slowly tracing up and down her body with one eyebrow perked. She was about to ask him to take a picture, as most likely, it would definitely last longer, but Benkei butt in again.

"What are you ladies doing here?"

Hikaru pulled gently at her bangs. "Getting our hair done."

"Right," concluded Madoka. "And if you don't mind, we're going to be late."

Madoka now was the one dragging Hikaru into the salon. She didn't care about the awful smell of nail varnish that hung in the air and made her nose crumple. She just wanted to get away from Benkei and Nile.

When they were inside, Madoka rubbed her forehead. "It doesn't matter…"

"What doesn't matter?" Hikaru asked, leaning at the hair salon's main counter.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl. Whatever body I'm in, Benkei is destined to annoy me to the brink of insanity."

"Uh-huh. Right… Speaking of Benkei," she said, trying to change the subject. "I just can't handle how Kyouya treats the poor guy sometimes. I'm going to have to say something one of these days."

They sat in two, plush, luxury seats as they waited for the hairdresser. Madoka sat with her arms behind her head, relaxing into the seat's comfortable cushioning.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He's a bit of a tyrant."

Madoka yawned. "I think he's kind of awesome, actually."

"Why the sudden change of heart? Just the other day, you were complaining about how much of a nuisance he is when he storms into the B-Pit and thrusts Leone at you without so much as a thank you."

"I was?"

Hikaru relaxed back and nodded.

These statements struck Madoka. She stared across the room all hazy eyed as she went over Hikaru's words in her head.

'_Do I really come off that bad. I know I'm not the most cooperate of guys, and I know I don't go out of my way to help anyone... but...but..._' she thought, trying to find something to combat those negative things, but found that even she couldn't come up with anything.

She swung her head around to Hikaru again. "A tyrant? Really?"

Finally, when Hikaru had thought she could take no more of Madoka's strange behaviour, the hairdresser arrived with a clipboard in hand.

She asked Hikaru and Madoka what they would like done with their hair today. Hikaru told her that she'd just like the usual. A little trim here and there, maybe a treatment or two.

But when it was Madoka's turn, she put her finger to her chin.

"What _can _you people do with hair, here?"

"Anything you'd like. We can put a new color in, we can add extensions. Perm it, chemically straighten…"

"I see." Madoka turned around in her chair to examine her hair in the mirror.

"Interesting..."

**An hour later**

"Well, what do you think?" Madoka asked Hikaru.

"It-it's nice," she replied through a stutter.

"Yeah," added the young hairdresser as she stood beside Hikaru's chair. "It's different."

Madoka nodded and examined her tresses in the mirror again. She was undeniably pleased with her hair. She'd requested that it be dyed a near black, just a few shades darker than Kyouya's. She'd added extensions so now her hair hung just above her waist in a low pony, and wanted it styled in gravity defying peaks at the crown also much like Kyouya's. Along with this, she'd asked for green low-lights underneath. So, if you couldn't guess, Hikaru and the hairdresser's comments were undoubtedly lies.

Hikaru clapped her hands together, handed Madoka a few notes of cash and said, "Well, I think we'd better be heading home." She thanked the hairdresser and left the salon.

As Madoka was busy paying the hairdresser (rudely, of course) Hikaru had walked ahead and was standing in the middle of the mall, staring back at her, waiting patiently.

Madoka noticed a particularly large group of males that had suspiciously all taken a sudden interest in the shop Hikaru was standing next to. Of course, no guy would ever be interested in the skincare products that the store was selling, but it proved as an excellent excuse for each of them as they tried to hide that they were staring at an oblivious Hikaru.

Now, for some odd reason, and Madoka didn't know why, the thought of other guys looking at Hikaru made her angry. Actually, furious was a more accurate word. She scowled as she handed the money to the hairdresser without taking her eyes off Hikaru.

"Have a nice day," the hairdresser said in a genuinely sincere tone.

"Don't tell me what to do," Madoka shot back and she staunched off towards Hikaru, her shoulders swinging as a man's does when he's about to challenge someone to a fight.

Just as she reached Hikaru, a guy approached the bluenette with a smooth, sleazy smile. "Excuse me, but can you help me pick a face wash that works with my skin? I'm at a total loss here, and you seem to know all about what it takes to have beautiful skin."

Hikaru opened her mouth to reply, but Madoka cut in.

"That's your pick-up line? You're pathetic, I'm feeling second-hand-embarrassment, here."

A still oblivious Hikaru turned to Madoka, shocked. "Madoka, what's gotten into you. He just wants a little help."

"A little help? Oh no, this guy needs a lot of help. Sorry pal, but no face wash is gonna fix your problem. Try the plastic surgeon on the fourth floor."

A loud, drawn out chorus of _oooh_ing came from the flock of other boys. The guy that had approached Hikaru just smirked.

"Feisty… I like that."

Madoka was shorter than this guy by a whole foot, but it didn't stop her from grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face down close to her own. Through clenched teeth, she began, "Listen, freak show…" But her words were yet again, cut short.

She screamed in fright when she felt someone pinch her on the butt. Slowly, she let go of the guy's shirt and pushed him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. She turned around with her fists balled and her lips pressed together tightly.

"Who… did… that?"

Hikaru's amethyst eyes were wide. Each of the other males whistled away innocently. It was as if the crowd parted to reveal a gang of four, rough looking youths just a little older than the girls themselves. The biggest one, who was covered in bumps and bruises and wore his jeans hanging down much lower than it should have been legal to do, smirked and put a thumb to his chest. "That would be me, Hotlips."

"Who are you calling Hotlips? I'll use these hot lips to bite your face off," she retorted, leaning forward. Briefly, she did wonder as to how she was going to manage to bite his face off using her lips, but she didn't worry about that. She was inventive when he came to inflicting pain on other beings. Along with blowing things up, communicating through various grunts, and being intimidatingly anti-social, inflicting pain was one of her many talents.

What worried her more, is that the usual threatening pose she took when she wanted to staunch someone didn't seem to have any effect on this guy at all. Instead, his grin grew wider.

He approached her, closing the space between them in a few long strides. Then, he didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her frame and pull her into himself. Hikaru went to launch forward, but stopped herself.

Madoka looked up, slowly, purposefully. Her eyes were filled with a wild emotion which made the stranger flinch, but upon realizing that she was less than half his size, he soon forgot that stinging stare.

"You don't want to do that..." Madoka seethed.

"Do what?" he asked. "You mean something do this?" He then proceeded to let his hand move from the small of her back to her backside and squeeze.

Hikaru, who couldn't stand by anymore, as she never was one to be a bystander, leapt onto the thug's back and gripped onto his hair. Without realizing this, Madoka grabbed his arm and somehow found the strength to actually flip him in a one swift motion. This was in fact, a move of self defence in which Kyouya knew.

Along with the thug, Hikaru who was still attached to his back went flying too, she skidded across the marbled floor of the mall on her side.

Madoka noticed. "Oh, damn! I didn't mean that, are you alright?"

Hikaru pounced up and dusted herself off. "I'm fine."

The same could not be said for the thug. He managed to climb to his feet in a chorus of groans and grunts. He looked to the other three and nodded. They each advanced towards Hikaru and Madoka. Madoka put a hand to her hip, reaching for Leone but received a small shock upon realizing that it wasn't there. Instead, she felt her handbag. She took it off, held it in front of her and shrugged. She then started to swing the handbag around her head. She slapped one of the thugs in the face with the handbag.

"You want a piece of this?!"

Hikaru took off a high heel. She thrust it towards them.

Suddenly, a voice called out across the mall.

"I will save you, Madoka!"

Along with that familiar voice Madoka heard what sounded like a stampede of crazed elephants come running through the mall towards her. She turned, and was relieved to see that there was no such stampede of elephants. Yet, it was the next most troublesome thing; Benkei.

Behind him strolled Nile.

Madoka let the handbag stop swinging. "Oh, you have to be kidding me."

Benkei, who held about five grocery bags full of fresh goods, thew himself in front of Madoka and Hikaru. "If you wanna get to them, you'll have to go through me, first!"

She put a hand on Benkei's shoulder. "Benkei, I'm perfectly capable of..."

He ignored her and thew the grocery bags into Nile's hands. Then, he picked up Madoka and Hikaru, holding them under his arms. "Fear not girls, I'm here to help yo. It's what Kyouya would do."

"Yeah, right," Hikaru mumbled sarcastically.

'_owch, that stung a little._'

Benkei was interrupted by the '_click, click, click, click_' of the gang as they each set their Beys into their launchers. Benkie dropped the girls in mid air, earning a painful 'idiot...' from Madoka as he fumbled for his own Bey, yet he wasn't given enough time at all as all four of them launched. All the passing shoppers stopped and gasped as Benkei stood tall, prepared to take each hit heroically.

That was until a reconcilable Bey was sent into orbit. In one swift flight, it did a full circle around Benkei and the girls, knocking back each offending Bey with ease before returning to its owner's hand. Nile stood there casually, shopping bags dangling from the elbow joints of both arms. He looked straight at Madoka and he winked.

He was smooth, she had to give him that. If she were a girl, well, _really_ a girl, she would have been head over heels for him right about now.

The same thug who had grabbed Madoka glared, but said nothing. Hikaru stuck her tongue out at him as he and his friends turned to walk away.

When they were gone, Hikaru began blurting out an ocean of thank yous, but Benkei merely said, "I'm just happy that you ladies are alright. And Madoka, that's a very nice haircut."

Madoka wasn't as thankful as Hikaru. "I had everything under control, you know."

"I could see that, Madoka," Benkei replied genuinely. "Well, we'll be coming to the B-Pitt later on today anyway. So I guess, we'll see you there."

They nodded and the girls headed for the doors to go home themselves while Benkei relieved Nile of the bags, took out a shopping list and went off in the opposite direction. As Nile passed Madoka, she felt his hand slip something into the front pocket of her jeans and she recoiled slightly as Nile's fingers grazed her slightly in the process. She waited until Hikaru was a little way ahead for her moment to dig inside her pocket to see what Nile had given her. It was a piece of paper.

She felt a mixture of embarrassment and disgust in the pit of her stomach as she read the words, 'call me, xo'.

* * *

**To clear up any thoughts; no, I'm not pairing Nile with anyone. His interest is merely to add to the awkwardness of things. Speaking of pairings, that poll is still up on my profile. So if you haven't voted, please do. :)**

**Next chapter, I'll focus more on Madoka's (Kyouya's) POV, as well as finally letting the characters start to work out what caused the gender swap! **

**Like I said, by the next chapter I'll have more time to work through writer's block so I'll try harder to make this more entertaining. Really though, you people are fantastic. You make me smile like it's going out of fashion. I can't thank you enough!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Gingka?"

"Yeah Masamune?"

"Who do you think would win a fight between a shark and Ryuga?"

Throughout the entire walk back to the B-Pit, Kyouya was forced to listen to the boys as they argued about things like who could burp the loudest, and who could eat the most burgers in one sitting.

Gingka finally answered Masaumnes's question after a short moment of deep thought. "That's easy, Ryuga would win. Sharks can't breathe without water."

"But what if Ryuga was scuba diving and the shark attacked him?"

"Ryuga would never scuba dive."

"But, what if he did? And I forgot to mention that the shark has radio active powers."

Kyouya shook his head.

When the boys finally reached the B-Pit, Masamune pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"You have a key to the B-Pit? Since when?" Kyouya questioned.

Masamune shrugged. "I got one cut."

Yu rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his own shiny piece of metal. "Me too!"

Kenta meekly held up his own. "Yu gave me this one."

"You all have keys?" he asked as they stepped into the workshop. Tsubasa tailed behind, even quieter than usual.

A friendly slap on the back came from Gingka on his way past. "I know, they're weird hey, Kyouya."

Feeling slightly relieved, Kyouya replied, "Well, I guess it's a little more comforting to know that not everyone has access to this place."

Gingka grinned. "Yeah, I don't know why they went to all the trouble of getting keys cut. Why can't they just be as smart as us and use the window or the manhole in the roof?"

"Uhg…"

The first thing the boys did was go over to Madoka's work bench to collect their beys. Before they all settled down on the sofas to wait for the girls to come back, they commented to each other about how shiny their beys looked today.

Kyouya looked around at the gang who were all staring off into space. "What do we usually do when Madoka's not here?" he asked out of simple curiosity.

Yu shrugged. "Wait for her to come back."

It wasn't long afterwards, that Hikaru pushed her way through the door. She gave a small wave and a quiet, "Hey guys," until she noticed that every pair of eyes were fixed on her in her new clothes.

Madoka followed closely afterwards. She didn't say hello to anyone, but all eyes were on her as her hair extensions flowed and whipped the small of her back.

The room fell silent, and it stayed like that for a near sixty seconds until a loud **thud** made each individual throw their heads around to face the source of said thud.

Kyouya had literally fallen off his seat, and he now lay on the ground unconscious. This was just enough to distract the gang from the girl's new outfits. .. and Madoka's hair.

Hikaru ran to him and supported his top half in her arms as she fanned his face with her hand.

Thankfully, he wasn't out for long and when he finally came to, he was so quick to his feet nobody even saw him move.

"My... my... your hair! What did you do to your hair!?" he demanded as he stomped across the room towards Madoka who stood her ground.

"You don't like it?"

He was shaking now. "Like it? _Like it?_ Has your head finally gotten so big that there's no room for a brain anymore? All you need is some Christmas lights and we can all put presents under you and sing holiday carols. What have you done, what have you done?!"

She puffed out her chest. "Well, excuse me for adding some taste where there never used to be any."

"The old haircut was way more tasteful, you harpy. You know who you look like now? You look like… You!"

She flicked her hair and smirked, "Oh, why thank you."

Masamune rose his hand timidly as if asking for permission to speak. They both turned to him and if looks could kill, well, the gang would be attending a funeral by next week.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Kyouya ignored him and went back to screaming the building down. "And the clothes!"

Madoka raised an arm limply and gestured to Hikaru. "Can't complain."

"She has a point you know," Masamune agreed. Hikaru blushed.

Kyouya stood back and rubbed his temples while breathing out heavily. "Okay, Madoka, would you please join me in the kitchen?"

Madoka followed Kyouya as he stomped off. When she thought he wasn't looking, she made a face behind his back.

"Don't think I didn't see that. Do you think I'm blind or something?"

"That would explain the haircut!"

The rest were left in the main room. "Well, that was unexpected," Yu awed.

Gingka nodded. "Yeah, looks like Kyouya's back to his old violent self," but his eyes followed the two suspiciously. Tsubasa came to stand next to him and rubbed his chin.

Once Kyouya had Madoka in the kitchen, safe from the eyes and ears of the others, Kyouya let his voice fall to a raspy whisper.

"If I remember correctly, I told you to lay low and act natural. Do you honestly think that that haircut can be described as laying low?"

"Relax," she said as she sagged against the wall. "You needed an update. Hikaru says that a girl's hair is important."

Yu's voice could be heard from the other room. "Hey, why does Libra smell like lemon washing liquid?"

Kyouya looked gravely to the open dishwasher and back to Madoka. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"Please, _please_ Kyouya. Please tell me that you didn't use dishwashing liquid on the beys."

Madoka smirked. "No, no. I wouldn't do something that stupid. I put them _in_ the dishwasher."

"Kyouya!" he screamed clenching his fists at his side.

Madoka threw her hands up, "What, what'd I do?"

"You had one job, Kyouya._ One job_!"

"Yeah, and that was your job! I'm a blader. I break beyblades, I don't fix them… by the way, how'd it go with Leone?"

Kyouya shook his head and went to the fridge. "Terrible. It ignored every single command I made," a look of sheer glee stretched across his face as he retrieved a whole block of cheese. "And by the end of it, it was attacking me."

Madoka pushed herself off the wall with her shoulders. "Attacked you?"

He took a bite of the cheese and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little inadequate for not knowing what happened. I've never seen a bey just turn around and go haywire on its blader before."

Madoka looked Kyouya up and down. "I don't even like cheese…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Gimme Leone."

"PLEASE!" he corrected before handing over the bey. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

As they spoke, neither of them noticed that Masamune had just stepped into the doorway.

"Nope," she replied whilst examining the bey. "It doesn't look or feel any different. It's possible that it knew you weren't me, so it lashed out… Let's just hope there's no more battles any time soon. I could bare Leone being in your greasy mitts any longer."

"What? Me? You're the one who put the beys in the dishwasher!"

"What!?"

Kyouya almost choked on his cheese and Madoka turned her head lazily to face Masamune who had just overheard the end of their conversation.

Putting his hand to his chest, Kyouya breathed out relieved. "Oh, Masamune, Don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack."

"You!" the Striker bearer accused with an extended arm pointed at Madoka as he stomped towards her. "You put the beys in the dishwasher?! What's wrong with you?"

Madoka looked up at Masamune defiantly. "What are you complaining about. It's clean, isn't it?"

"It smells like lemons!"

Kyouya was brushed back against the fridge as Gingka, Kenta, Yu and Hikaru came into the kitchen. Yu sicked onto Madoka like some sort of heat seeking missile. He stood before her and held up Libra with two hands.

"How do you explain this?" Yu tugged Libra lightly and the bey completely came apart. On the energy wheel was a lump of what looked like pale blue play-dough.

"What _is_ that?" Kyouya asked from across the kitchen, still chewing on a piece of cheese.

"It's blu-tac, Yo-Yo! She stuck Libra together with blu-tac and put it into the dishwasher."

"Madoka..." Kenta's tiny voice interrupted. He didn't yell at her, but it was clear to see that he was disappointed and let-down.

Masamune grabbed Yu by the head and pushed him out of the way. "You're despicable," he spat and then he stomped off out of the kitchen.

Following Masamune, they all marched out of the room in a straight line, each of them giving her a convicting glare, aside from Kenta who appeared so let down that Kyouya's chest stung. Only Hikaru hung around, and Gingka seemed to hesitate. He was far less judgmental, because he gave her a soft smile before following the other boys.

Kyouya was guzzling down a carton of milk as he pointed to the doorway. "Go and apologize, I can't have you messing up my career reputation."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Oh yes it is!"

"Uh-uh."

"Go, or I'll put a dress on and go sing show tunes in the middle of the street."

Hikaru tried to question what was going on, "Umm."

Kyouya turned to her. "Don't ask..."

Madoka put her head down and glared up at Kyoya with hateful eyes. "Devil, thy name is woman." But she did as she was told, not wanting to risk the possibility of becoming Youtube's next viral hit.

When she left the kitchen, Tsubasa was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed respectively. He seemed to be observing everything, and his eyes never rested on one thing for too long. The rest of the boys were standing by the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm," she took a deep breath in. "Sorry or whatever..."

Kyouya would never utter an apology. But he could fake one.

Gingka smiled, forgiving her as usual. "It's okay Madoka. We understand that you're tired, right guys?"

Reluctantly, the others nodded. Through a hint of resentment was still evident in Masamune's chocolate eyes.

"We're taking the beys to the mechanic on the other side of town until you fix yourself, Madoka," Yu declared.

"But, once you're feeling better we'll be back," Gingka reassured in an upbeat tone.

She let out a forlorn sigh while she watched the boys storm off down the street. She could still hear Kyouya rattling away in the kitchen as he raided the fridge. Then, a voice who had been suspiciously absent throughout the entire shenanigan startled her from behind.

"Madoka, may I ask why you're holding Leone. I thought you'd finished its repairs."

"Tsubasa!"

"Yes, that's my name. Now don't avoid the question, why are you holding Leone?"

"Uh, it… it looks pretty?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Uh-hu." Without taking his eyes off Madoka, he rose his voice just loud enough so that the inhabitants of the kitchen could hear him. "Hikaru, Ryuusei called. He says he needs you at work."

Hikaru poked her head around the corner. "But why? It's my day off!"

He threw his hands up and shrugged, "Don't shoot the messenger."

With a grumble and an unintelligible negative statement muttered under her breath, Hikaru stomped past and walked out the door without saying goodbye. Madoka and Tsubasa listened to her rant all the way down the street about how 'Ryuusei better have a good explanation," until her voice was covered by the sound of the city streets.

"You never got a phone call from Ryuusei, what's your game?" Madoka asked a smug looking Tsubasa.

Instead of answering her question, Tsubasa simply said, "Come with me," and he led Madoka back into the kitchen where Kyouya was busy making himself a sandwich. He had only just bitten into the bread when he turned around and saw Tsubasa and Madoka staring at him.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe," Tsubasa said simply as he put his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Maybe you could help me by explaining why you're both acting so strange lately."

"Strange? Whatever do you mean, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa's gaze shifted quickly to Madoka who had positioned herself up onto the kitchen bench and was currently hunched over and gripping the crotch of her jeans the way boys do when they're... adjusting themselves.

"She's tired," Kyouya defended.

"Uh-hu. Well, you're aware that Madoka's holding Leone in her pocket, right Kyouya?"

Kyouya stared blankly, but then realized what Tsubasa was getting at. "Oh... OH! Uh, Madoka, how dare you take Leone without my permission, Give it back now before I get real mad!"

Madoka snorted, "Heh, not likely."

"Never mind," Tsubasa interrupted. "I have a question for you, Madoka."

"Shoot," she replied.

The long haired blader's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do you know what the function of a bobby pin is?"

"What's a bobby pin?"

Tsubasa reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin.

"Oh, those things. They're for picking locks."

"Ah-ha! You're wrong, if you were really Madoka, you would know that a bobby pin is to hold your hair in place and help create hairstyles!"

"How the hell do _you_ know that?"

Tsubasa went to answer, but Kyouya stepped forward. "Alright, I think we got busted," he turned to Tsubasa. "We need to tell you something. Please don't freak out and try to keep an open mind. Just don't tell the others."

"I won't say a thing, I just need to know what's going on here."

"Promise!" Kyouya commanded.

"Okay Kyouya! I promise."

Kyouya wrung his hands together nervously. "Well... I'm not really Kyouya..."

"But you wish you were," Madoka interjected.

He ignored her. "I'm Madoka. We switched bodies."

Madoka held her arms out wide. "Surprise!"

Tsubasa looked from Madoka to Kyouya, astonished. "Is this a joke?"

"If only..." Madoka muttered.

Kyouya gave Tsubasa a pleading look and stepped forward even more. "Please Tsubasa," he began, his voice low and soothing. "Look into your heart. Have a little faith, we're in trouble here and we need your help, you get me? Please, I know I can count on you..."

Tsubasa, silent for only a few moments, needed no further proof. Kyouya would never say something like "_Look into your heart_," or "_I know I can count on you._"

"...I believe you."

"That makes two of you. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this." Madoka's input was ignored.

"Okay, let's start from the top," Tsubasa breathed whilst rubbing his temples. "What happened before you were switched?"

"Nothing, we fell asleep. Jerkface over there went upstairs, and I fell asleep at my workbench. I woke up in my bed."

Madoka lunged off the bench. "Don't leave out details. She went all crazy, made a wish about me having to spend a week as a girl, and threw some wacky dragon sculpture at my head. It missed me and smashed against the wall because she's so uncoordinated. Well, you got your wish you evil cow!"

"It was not some wacky dragon sculpture! The lady at the store said it was a very ancient artifact from a Japanese temple hundreds of years ago."

"It was ugly."

"You're ugly!"

Madoka sniggered. "You just called yourself ugly."

"No, I called_ you_ ugly."

"It's the same thing right now, idiot!"

Tsubasa threw himself between the two. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up a bit here. Madoka, you say you made a wish about this?"

"Uh, I'm Kyouya," she said and pointed to her chest.

Tsubasa spun around to Kyouya. "Sorry, sorry. Can you show me this dragon sculpture."

Kyouya nodded and let Tsubasa to the foot of the stairs. The shattered, chestnut brown pieces of the dragon lay on the carpet. Kyouya put his hands on his hips. "Kyouya, you didn't even clean this up. What if Yu were to be running around barefoot?"

"I ain't your housemaid."

Tsubasa bent down and fished out two pieced of the sculpture. He put them together to reveal an ancient looking Japanese symbol. He hummed, expressing his interest.

"Guys, this symbol could be the key to figuring out what happened, and more importantly, how to get you back in your own bodies. I'll go to the WBBA and use the research resources there to see what I can find. And, to save Ryo from Hikaru's wrath... If you can hang in a little longer, I'll do my best to find a solution."

Kyouya smiled. Then, he wrapped Tsubasa in a tight hug. "Thank you Tsubasa, I can always count on you to help me out in a tight spot. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome, Kyouya," he replied but he was clearly unnerved by the hug from another male.

"I'm Madoka."

"Right. That's better then."

Madoka approached him and grasped his hand in her own, shaking it firmly. "God speed, Tsubasa. God speed."

He gave her a peculiar glance. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Just hang in there you guys." And with that, he rushed out of the B-Pit leaving Kyouya and Madoka to glare at each other in silence.

Kyouya decided to break the ice first. He brushed past Madoka on his way back to the kitchen. "Oh and by the way," he called over his shoulder. "Gingka likes me and he's going to ask me out sooner or later. Just a little heads up, so be prepared for that."

Madoka's head snapped to attention. "What?"

**At the WBBA**

"I can't believe he called me here and he's not even here himself."

A cranky bluenette was sitting behind her desk working through paperwork. She had only been at work for half an hour, yet when she arrived to find that her boss wasn't even there, she was definitely less than pleased.

The glass doors flew open and a familiar red head walked through with his head down, watching his shoes. "Dad," he said. "I need some advice."

"He's not here. It's just me," Hikaru replied.

"Oh..."

Noticing Gingka's bad mood, she patted her desk and invited him to sit on it in front of her, to which he accepted.

Hikaru lent forward in her seat to get Gingka's attention. "What's the problem, Gingka. You look sort of glum."

He pouted his lips and breathed out, almost whistling as folded his arms tightly across his chest with a huff. "Nothing…"

"That's a whole lot of pouting for it to be nothing."

"Yeah, but you're a girl. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, no? Try me then."

He paused. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Madoka."

Hikaru crossed her finger twice over her chest. "Promise," she said with a soft smile.

"Well, you know I like Madoka right?"

"Gingka, I'm not an idiot, you make it obvious enough."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "I told Kyouya earlier today and he went all weird on me. Started squealing like a little girl and everything… but that's besides the point. Is it just me, or are you noticing that he's hanging around Madoka a lot more lately?"

Hikaru didn't answer, she just nodded and urged him to continue with her eyes.

"I'm jealous. That's why I came to talk to Dad about it. What if he gets close to Madoka without me ever getting to tell her I like her?"

For a moment, he swore he saw a hint of disappointment in Hikaru's amethyst eyes. But, if any such emotion was present, it was gone quicker than it had appeared. "Then tell her and tell her quickly. Get in fast. Knowing Kyouya, he's probably only doing this to make you jealous. In his eyes, Madoka is competition between you two now. You know how he is."

He gave a short, determined nod. "Okay." Then he used his arms to get off the desk and onto his feet. He ruffled Hikaru's hair briefly before giving her a quick "Thank you," and then he was gone. Rushing off to announce his love for Madoka.

Hikaru sighed, slumped back into her chair and stared at the door Gingka had disappeared through. After a while, she shook her head and commanded herself to get back to work.

* * *

**That comment Kyouya (Madoka) made up there, "Oh and by the way, Gingka likes me and he's going to ask me out sooner or later. Just a little heads up, so be prepared for that." is courtesy of none other than that wonderful authoress we all love, BlackCatNeko999. :) **

**My apologies for the kind of bland chapter. I tried my best to fit everything in here without making it too long. **

**Oh, and the results of that poll I had for the pairings are in. I was pretty surprised at them myself, because KyoMado got the most votes. So, as you can guess, this will be a KyoMado. :) I hope that's okay with the GinMado fans! **

**Thanks for reading, you are all so amazing. :) And extra thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't PM and thank personally.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter! Hooray for me, I'm actually staying committed to something for once! ****Don't expect anything FANTASTIC in this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. I've got a lot in mind.**

**And I must give the credit I forgot to give in the last chapter about Tsubasa and his bobby pin affliction. That was stolen straight from the wonderful mind of Malluchan. Actually, I think I'd steal HER if I wasn't so scared of Tsubasa coming after me. ;)**

**While I'm in the mood to remember things I've been meaning to do, there's a list of people I want to mention in no particular order. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am.**

**Malluchan, BlackCatNeko999, Chained Princess, Dark Shadows98, Solynn Galaxy, CutiePie2013, A.B.D.Y.Z,Sophiathefoxtiger, AngelSilverWing, demigod39cluesfan, Mi-Chan, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, FlameSolaria99, Desert Rose 111, Sunshining Pearl, BeyBeyxxx, The Thunderstruck Tiger, prettyskitty, Elisa Mary, Scarlett101, babybluestar, Song Of Hope, A KyoMado Fan, JuneTheSeeker17, Ren Moon Night, Exiled Destiny, TheAlmightyFireHawk, rainbowbubbles, FleetingButterfly, showoffXD, Pic, DragonFang2011, Tiger demon of light, Kyoyaxoxo467, Ayra, happybluebirde and Aridai Tremon.  
**

* * *

"Why are you eating so much?" Madoka asked Kyouya who was currently bent over with his whole top half in the fridge.

Kyouya turned around with his arms full of sandwich ingredients and a self-righteous expression on his face. "Because I can. I've always had to watch my weight. Now that I'm in your body, I'm taking advantage of your metabolism."

"Yeah, but even I don't eat that much. You're going to ruin my figure!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're eating all the wrong stuff. I need more protein than that to maintain muscle mass."

"Whatever you say, girl. Wow, it's like you come with instructions and everything."

Madoka was about to no doubt release her wrath onto Kyouya, when she was halted by the squeaking of sneakers on a tiled floor as Gingka came busting through the front door. That usually upbeat sound he made which he called a voice was frantic. "Madoka! Madoka are you awake?"

Madoka rolled her eyes and whispered to Kyouya. "It's like, ten at night. Does he usually make visits this late?"

"Yep," he replied, smacking his lips. "And and all hours of the morning."

"Just casually?"

"Just casually," he confirmed.

"Madoka!"

"We're in here," she called.

Gingka's footsteps got closer and he appeared in the doorway puffing and panting, "Madoka, there you are. I need to talk to y- " but when he saw Kyouya he stopped talking immediately.

"What is it, Gingka?" Madoka asked in the tone that clearly illustrated her frustration.

The redhead continued to stare at Kyouya through narrowed eyes, like all his suspicions had been confirmed. "Nothing, nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"Hey, can't a guy visit his friend if he wants to?"

Madoka went to reply with something sarcastic but Kyouya cut her off, lifting his sandwich ingredients into the air triumphantly. "Hey, hey! Who wants a sandwich?"

Gingka's eyes lit up, forgetting everything once confronted with food. "Oh yeah, I could go for a few!"

Madoka's stomach growled.

"You too?" Kyouya asked with the warm smile to which she rebutted with a nod.

"Well, off you go, you two. I'll be out there in a minute."

"Alright!" Gingka fist pumped before he marched off into the lounge room.

Kyouya began humming to himself as he set about making sandwiches. Yet the tune he was carrying was cut short when Madoka grabbed the hood of his vest and pulled him back to face her.

"Are you kidding? You want me to go out there? _With him_? _Alone_? You told me be that he wants to ask you out! Don't leave me alone with him, what am I supposed to do if he pops the question now? I'm not about to let him whisk me away and sweep me off my feet in some romantic montage!"

"Let... go of my... vest!" he choked.

"That's my vest!" she insisted before letting him go with a brash push forward.

He wielded his bottle of tomato sauce in her face threateningly. "Listen, just avoid the question. If you think he's about to ask, change the subject."

"But-"

"Go!"

Madoka growled and she raised a finger towards him, but she left the kitchen anyway and joined Gingka in the loungeroom. Upon entering the open room, she laid eyes on Gingka who was planted on a sofa, spinning Pegasus on the table absentmindedly to keep from boredom. She snuck past him cautiously and sat as far away as she possibly could on the opposing sofa.

Gingka supported his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee. His eyes lazed up from Pegasus and fixed on Madoka.

"Again, Gingka, why are you here?"

Luckily, Gingka was too oblivious to pick up on any negativity from his love interest. "Well, I was planning to sleep the night now anyway."

Without much in the way of thinking, she blurted, "You can't!"

"Why? Kyouya's staying. Oh! I'll text Hikaru! She'll be on her way home from work right about now. Let's say if she wants to come over too!"

Madoka sighed and she sagged back into the sofa with her arms folded defensively. However part of her was grateful for the possibility of another sain individual. Maybe Hikaru could keep Gingka occupied.

Gingka pulled out his phone and sent the text, then he snapped Pegasus up in his hand and put it back on his belt before slumping forward and placing his hands in his lap.

Madoka noticed him staring at her again. "What are you looking at?"

"I like your hair. It's... different."

Realizing that the real Madoka would probably return the compliment, she said, "I like your hair too. It's... Red."

Kyouya's humming got louder from the kitchen.

"Kyouya's a lot happier lately, isn't he?" Gingka asked.

Madoka shrugged.

"So... You and Kyouya are sure hanging around each other a lot lately."

"Don't remind me..."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. Get your ears checked."

Gingka raised his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. "Fine, fine."

Madoka merely huffed.

"But... you _did_ say something."

"What are you getting at, anyway?"

Once Madoka had let that viscous tone escape her lips, she thought she was done for. But, contrary to her expectations, Gingka let his gaze fall to the floor as he pouted his lips and blew out an exasperated breath.

"I'm not getting at anything, I'm just tryna' work out if this is the right situation to tell you what I want to tell you."

And then, Madoka's stomach dropped and she felt like all her greatest nightmares were coming to life in front of her when Gingka got up from his couch and traded place with the one Madoka was seated on. "Madoka, there's something I want to talk about."

She held her breath. '_Oh, God no! Not now, I'm not cut out for this_!' Madonna inched away, pressing herself into the armrest of the couch.

Gingka only slid closer. "And I wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

She felt a bead of sweat trail down her forehead. Honestly, she wasn't afraid, but the experience was definitely something similar with the way Gingka's actions made her want to scream her lungs out and run for the hills. Oh no, she really wasn't prepared for a situation as uncomfortable as this.

"You know, we've been friends for a really long time..."

"Yes," she cut him off. "And what a great friendship it has been. Boy, is it getting hot in here? I better go open to window..."

By now, Madoka had inched so far away from him that half of her body was hanging over the sofa's arm rest. Gingka grabbed her arm softly and felt her brow. "The temperatures totally fine. Are you running a fever?"

"Maybe," she tried to yank her arm back. "Yeah, that's it. A fever. I've got a fever. I'd better go lie down."

"Wait a minute! This is important," Gingka persisted as he stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

His touch made her shudder. She flinched back again and found it impossible to keep a cry of protest from escaping her throat.

"Don't! Stop!"

"Stop? Stop what?" Gingka asked, his raised eyebrows making his confusion evident.

Kyouya must have finally heard Madoka's plea over the sound of his own humming, and he alerted Gingka and Madoka to his presence when he came rushing out of the kitchen so fast he had trouble stopping. He crashed into the doorframe, uttering a loud '**Ouch!**', but he_ did_ manage to keep his plate of sandwiches safe. Thank the Lord for that.

They stared at him and he tapped his foot restlessly as he tried to think of something to do.

And then, Kyouya started singing. "Don't stop... uh... umm... Donnnn't stop, belieeevviinn'."

The pair on the sofa glanced at him awkwardly, until Madoka became so nervous that she fell right off the arm rest backwards. Gingka launched after her, but she sprung back up, realizing why Kyouya had spontaneously begun singing. It was an aversion. Kyouya had taken Madoka's scream for help and turned it straight into the start of a _Journey_ classic.

So of course, she joined in too. "Hold on to that feeeeelin'!"

Both Madoka and Kyouya carried the next line terribly as the pressure made their vices break. "Streeet lights, peoplee."

Gingka sat back on his knees and rubbed his head, using all his deductive skills to work out why everyone had suddenly started singing. It didn't take him long though. "Oh, so it's karaoke you guys want, huh? Okay, I hear you loud and clear."

* * *

Hikaru was partly relieved that Gingka had invited her to stay the night at Madoka's because the B-Pit was a much less of a walk than her own home. As she made her way through the city streets, she grumbled to herself about how irresponsible her boss was. He'd never even showed up to work, but he'd called her in. And then there was Tsubasa, who had only added to her confusion when he'd run in, hair flying everywhere, and told her that he couldn't chat because he had some serious research to do.

Oh well. Her friends might be able to take her mind off her work life for a while. Even if it was just for the night.

She'd only rounded the corner that the B-Pit was positioned on when she heard an awful sound that to her, sounded something like a dying animal coming down the street. She ran ahead, rounded the last corner, and saw a stranger standing on the pavement with his phone in hand.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Can't you hear? There's bunch of cats up there being tortured. I'm ringing the police, their twisted cries will forever haunt my in my nightmares. I won't stand for that level of animal cruelty."

Suddenly, Gingka's voice boomed out the window in the horribly out of tune power ballad she'd never heard before.

She sighed. "There's no tortured cats up there. It's just my friends. They must have cracked out the karaoke again..."

Once Hikaru had finally convinced the stranger that there were no tortured cats upstairs, she made her way to the front door and knocked. Madoka answered wearing a huge pair of earmuffs, her face gravely depressed.

"Hi," Hikaru greeted.

"WHAT?"

"HI!"

"WHAT?"

The assistant groaned, lent forward and lifted an ear muff off Madoka's head. "I said hi!"

She jumped and slapped Hikaru's hands away. "Yeesh! You don't have to yell!"

"What are you guys doing in here? You can hear you all from down the street."

Madoka pulled her in and closed the door. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

And that's when Hikaru saw the scene that would forever be burnt into the part of her brain that stored her most horrific memories. Gingka was standing on the coffee table, broomstick in hand as he belted out an air guitar solo.

Okay, nothing out of the ordinary there.

But on the floor in front of him, Kyouya was down on one knee, holding his tomato sauce bottle like a microphone with his other hand outstretched towards Gingka, singing to his hearts content.

Madoka took off her shoe and threw it at him. The music cut, he stood up a turned around, and he instantly dropped the sauce bottle. It rolled across the floor dramatically as the rest of the room stood still.

Sure, they were free to be out of character while Gingka was around. Gingka was blissfully oblivious and wouldn't bat an eyelid if Kyouya were to come out dressed in a cow onsie. But Hikaru, however, was just a little more clued on.

Hikaru looked at Madoka. "Wha-"

"Don't ask. Just put these on and try to forget what you saw." She handed Hikaru a set of ear muffs.

And so, Kyouya's 'fever' suddenly made him too sick to continue playing karaoke with Gingka, so Gingka went through the rest of the playlist on his own. When he had finished stabbing the other's ear drums out with old school 90's hip-hop, country and western classics, five rounds or 'Eye Of The Tiger' and an exaggerated version of the safety dance, he finally grew tired and joined the others on the couches. They put on a movie and Hikaru was the first to fall asleep.

Hours had passed listlessly with Madoka and Kyouya both feeling more than a little agitated that extra care was necessary in order to stay incognito. They didn't think Gingka would click on, but the jealousy he harboured had him watching them like a mother hawk. Madoka couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with how close he sat, and how he kept on trying to corner her alone every time she tried to make a break for it and say she was going to get a drink. She finally decided it was safer to stay planted on the sofa, even if Gingka kept slinking closer as the night dragged on.

To be honest, Madoka was tired. Too tired to keep the whole charade up any longer. Madoka's body was nowhere near as used to being under so much stress like Kyouya's body was, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and drift of to sleep.

Finally, Madoka noticed that Gingka had fallen asleep. She slid herself out from under his arm with a shudder and glanced around. On the other sofa curled up next to Hikaru with his hands folded together under his head, Kyouya was asleep too.

She approached him a poked him a few times before she finally up and pinched him on the arm. He woke with the squeal.

"Kyouya, you-"

She threw her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, do you know how long it took me to get him to sleep? And I don't sleep like that."

"You have a specific way of sleeping?"

"Yes," she shot back in a hushed whisper. "Coolness like this doesn't stop when you're sleeping."

"Forgive me, your highness," Kyouya said dryly before he glanced over to the sweetly slumbering Gingka and smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

"No."

"You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you? You know, you'd probably be a lot less of a pain in the neck if you weren't so mean all the time."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"No problem, Sargent Sarcasm." Kyouya climbed to his feet and sighed in relief. "But anyway, thank goodness he's finally asleep."

"You say that like we had something planned?"

His face fell, and Madoka didn't like the expression at all. "What? You look like somebody died."

"We have to..."

She grabbed his shoulders. "What? We have to what?"

"We have to shower."

* * *

**DON'T WORRY! I plan to keep this fic nudity free.**

**Okay, so, the next chapter is half written. It _was_ all going to be one chapter, but it ended up being too long, so I sliced it in half. It shouldn't take long to finish at all. I really am sorry about this chapter. I realize that it might be lacking compared to previous chapters. But I honestly think that the next update will make up for it. ;) **

**Thank you all so much! I can't believe the feedback I'm receiving for this fic. I don't think I've ever felt this loved before! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ummm... *_nervously rubs back of head_* **

**So I just wanted to say sorry for being such a slacker and taking so long to update. Even though in the last chapter I was all like, "Nah man, I'll totally update quickly because half of this chapter's already written." But it's not my fault I tells ya! Blame my internet provider. Blame Optus. It was them! I swear! They took away my internet access for weeks. Do they realize that they quite easily could have just killed me? No internet = death for me. Yeah, I almost died. It was awful, just awful. Anyway, if you guys don't hate me just yet, here's the new chapter. :)**

* * *

The pine haired blader with a new appreciation for hair care and the blokey yet dainty goggle wearer stood side by side beyond the closed door of the bathroom. Either the energy saving light bulbs were playing eye tricks, or the bathtub was starting to look a lot more like death chamber. (**I decided on a bath instead of a shower since I couldn't really work with a shower scene without nudity...**)

"Well," Madoka started with a shudder and she looked up at Kyouya. "Who's going first?"

"Does it matter? I've already kissed goodbye to my dignity and self respect."

She smirked. "Aw don't be like that. This could be interesting."

He shook his head. "Pervert. Whatever, I'll go first."

"Someone's feeling bold."

"Not bold. I'm just really starting to get tired of this. I want my body back."

He stepped forward and stripped down to his boxers. Previously, the pair had decided that they would, indeed keep their underwear on. He ran the bath and submerged himself. The warm water almost made him forget his surroundings as it slowly rose over his body, until he looked around and noticed Madoka leaning at the basin watching him intently.

"Hey can you maybe like, not watch me like that? It's creeping me out."

"I'm just making sure you don't get carried away with yourself. Not that I couldn't understand, I mean, my body_ is_ tempting but I don't want you having your way with me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kyoya, I'm not going to have my way with you."

"That's what you want me to think... anyway, just keep your eyes ahead. Don't look down."

"At least turn around. I can't relax while someone's watching me bathe."

"What's new to see? You've seen me in my swimming trunks, and I've seen you in a bikini... actually, I still see it in my nightmares." She touched the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. Her display of horror was rudely interrupted when Kyouya threw a rubber duck at her face.

"Hey! That rubber duck's beak was pointed!"

"Then turn around!"

So rather than run the risk of copping another bath toy to the face, she busied herself by rummaging through the cabinet that hung above the basin. She was amazed at all the strange lotions and potions that were in there. Each claiming to do something different by way of enhancing a woman's beauty. She remembered her own bathroom basin, in which she only possessed one bottle of shower gel, a two-in-one hair wash, deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste. '_Why do girls need all this stuff?_' she thought.

She pulled out a bottle. "What's this?"

Kyouya sighed, "That's moisturiser."

"I've heard of that," she nodded. "What's this one do?"

"Hair remover cream."

"Uh-huh... What about this one?"

"Foundation."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"It's make-up. It makes you look prettier."

She snickered, "I'd be taking it back for a refund."

"Oh?" Kyouya asked as Madoka finally caught his attention.

"Yeah, I don't think it's working."

She started laughing but Kyouya was less than impressed. He grumbled at her, however part of him was lost in a thought. Despite her joke at his expense, this was the first time she had teased him just for fun. Or to better phrase it, it was the first time_ Kyouya_ had relaxed enough to shoot her a shallow insult like that with no real malice behind it. Kyouya was merely playing with her.

_'If one's friends do not openly laugh at him, they are not in fact his friends.'_

Mistaking Kyouya's silence as an indication that she had maybe crossed the line, Madoka placed the make-up down gingerly before her eyes widened at the sight of a prong-like utensil that looked like some sort of torture device. She held it between her finger and thumb. "And this thing?"

"Eyelash curler."

"It's... it's kind of scary lookin'."

"Get out of my cabinet, Kyouya."

She flung the eyelash curler back on the shelf and closed the cabinet. "Don't worry I won't hurt your precious cabinet."

Deciding he could take no more of the awkwardness, Kyouya quickly washed his hair and face and soaped up. He grabbed a towel that was neatly folded on the bathtub's rim and got out. "Okay, I'm decent."

Madoka turned around and inwardly shook her head. The sight of Kyouya with a smaller bath towel wrapped around his head like a turban seemed awfully girly, but whatever. She emptied the bath and began to run fresh water.

For a moment, Kyouya felt uncomfortable in the knowledge that his body was half naked in the hands of someone he didn't completely trust. Then, he saw Madoka's new clothes piled in a heap on the floor. He picked them up and threw them in the laundry basket condemningly.

"Kyouya! Dirty clothes go in the laundry basket, not on the floor."

Madoka climbed into the tub, seemingly more content, and waved her hand at Kyouya. "They're not dirty. I only wore them once. Bought 'em today, remember?"

He opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut when a thought speared into his head like a bullet from a hunting rifle. '_If he came back in different clothes,_' he thought. '_He would of had to take my old ones off. And that means..._' He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Madoka asked, wondering why Kyouya had just almost knocked his teeth out with the force applied to his mouth by his own hand.

"Nothing, nothing. You just stay here and get clean. I'll go and find some spare clothes." He left the bathroom and closed the door behind him and then he smiled to himself, rubbing his hands together diabolically. If Madoka wanted to pull a stunt like that and try to see something she shouldn't have seen, then Kyouya had every right to do the same.

So, he walked into Madoka's bedroom and stood before the wall sized mirrors that covered the closet. If he heard the bathroom door's knob turn, he would know Madoka was coming and he'd have time to feign innocence. It seemed like a plan, and as long as he didn't hear that knob turn, he was safe to exhibit his curiosity and revenge.

He dropped the towel. **(Reminding you that Kyouya's pride _IS_ still covered by his underwear.)**

And he was truthfully quite impressed. He'd seen this muscle bound and lean upper body before, plenty of times. It's owner never truly refrained from ripping off his shirt when he felt the need to, but to see it up close with permission to observe was something different. He lifted his right arm on a upward right angle and flexed, pouting his lips as he did. He did the same with the other arm, making '_oohing_' sounds. In his head, he was no longer prancing around in his boxers in front of a mirror. Kyouya was suddenly the main attraction of an extreme body building contest and he was showing off his muscles to a hoard of fangirls.

"What are you doing?"

Kyouya screamed and pulled the towel back up over his torso, tripping over his words. "How? But you, the door..."

Madoka was wrapped in her own towel leaning on the door with her arms folded. "I was careful not to make a sound when I came out so you wouldn't know I was out here checking on you and my body."

"I... I"

"Wait a minute. You were checking out, weren't you?"

"No!"

She smirked. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Well... I mean, no!"

"Oh you **so** did. You loved it."

"Get out!

Madoka and the smug look on her face wasn't going anywhere. She proceeded to dance around in her towel and taunt him with a chant in the same way a brother might tease his sister. "Madoka is a pervert, Madoka is a pervert!"

Kyouya leaned over to the bed and picked up a pillow. He threw it across the room with far too much force than he had intended, he still didn't know his own strength yet.

With her eyes closed, Madoka was blissfully unaware of the object that would be her fluffy doom maker hurtling towards her, she continued to chant. "Madoka is a perv-**UHGGGG**!" The pillow connected with Madoka's face and she went stumbling backwards out of the door. Kyouya ran forward, slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it before Madoka could charge back through.

His body vibrated as Madoka started banging her fists on the wood.

"Open the door you pervert!"

"Oh, I'm the pervert, huh? Riddle me this then; you came home in different clothes. How did you manage to change if you didn't see me half naked?"

The banging stopped. "... I had my eyes closed. As if I'd want to see you half naked!"

"Don't lie, I _know_ you!"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"Stop it, Kyouya! You're gonna wake everyone up and what will they think when they see this?"

"You're gonna have to let me back in because your clothes are in there! So open the door or I'll go strut my half naked but downstairs and really give Gingka something to smile about."

"You wouldn't," Kyouya hissed back through the door.

"I think we both know that I would."

He threw the door open, ripped her inside and pushed her over to the closet. "I hate you."

"I hate you more," she replied offhandedly as she opened the closet to inspect the selection. Instantly, her face wrinkled in disgust. "Man, why so much pink?"

"Don't hate the pink."

"Don't you have anything more manly?"

He joined her side by the closet and pulled out a silk, pink night gown adorned with a little bow on the neckline. "Put this on."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Madoka, listen to me and listen good because these things on your chest are really starting to hurt my back and it makes me impatient. I may be stuck in your girly body. I may have been hit on by a guy, gone shopping, and gotten my hair done. Hey, I might even be like that last part, but there's _no way_ you're getting me to wear a dress."

He rolled his eyes and stamped his foot. "Just put the darn thing on, Kyouya."

She unwillingly snatched the dress from his claws. "I'll get you for this."

He ignored her as he headed for the room's exit. "I'll be back. One of the shirts and tracksuits you left here one night is in the guest room. I washed and folded them; I'll go put them on."

"You washed and folded my clothes?"

He turned away before she could see his blush. "Yes..."

"Oh... well, go get them to come back in here. I don't want you alone with my body."

She heard Kyouya mutter something as he made his way down the hallway and then she gurgled a few curse words under her breath as she slipped into the dress.

She heard someone approach to door, and using the logic that Kyouya was the only one awake, she thought it could only be him. "You know what? Girl's clothes are so much more comfortable than guys clothes. I may have to get me one of these. You know, minus the pink and the low neck line."

"Madoka..."

She froze. '_Uh-oh, that's not my voice._'

Upon turning around, she saw Gingka standing in the doorway rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

Kyouya came back with his clothes in his grip, but paused at the sight of Gingka. He shot the redhead an awkward smile while Gingka had to double take. Clearly, he was wondering why Kyouya was just chillin' around in a towel, and why he was about to enter the room where an equally unclothed Madoka was.

"Um, Madoka," he began. But he was looking at Kyouya as he spoke. "I need to tell you something."

Madoka turned to Kyouya. His face seemed to beam, but Madoka's eyes were pleading. She knew what Gingka wanted to tell her.

Gingka put his arm gently on Madoka's shoulder and ushered her out into the hallway. He stopped and made her face him, Madoka noticed he seemed fairly nervous with the way he was wringing his hands and how he was having trouble keeping eye contact.

"Madoka, I-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked over her shoulder. Madoka turned to see what had distracted him, only to find Kyouya lurking behind her, hands clasped together, eyes wide and mouth grinning.

"Kyouya, can you please go put a shirt on or something. I don't wanna be rude, but I need to talk to Madoka in private."

Kyouya simply stared at Gingka for a moment, until his expression fell into a more serious one. He coughed. "Oh, well, yeah... of course." He then trotted off into Madoka's bedroom with an obvious bounce in his step. Gingka lent over and closed the door.

"Okay, so what I was trying to tell you is that… hang on, I'll start over."

Madoka glanced around frantically trying to find a way out. She decided to pretend Hikaru had called to her. "What was that, Hikaru? You need me downstairs? Hold on, I'm coming."

"I didn't hear Hikaru."

"You didn't? Oh, that's okay, everybody makes mistakes. Coming Hikaru!"

Hikaru called up the stairs, sleep still heavy in her voice. "**What?**"

Madoka went to walk away but Gingka grabbed her. "MadokaIlikeyouandIwanttoknowifyou'llgooutwithme!" he blurted and took a long breath in. From beyond the door in Madoka's room, they both heard a shrill, high pitched squeal come from Kyouya. Madoka just stared at him blankly, not really knowing what to say.

Then they both looked to the door where Kyouya could be heard chanting "_Yes, yes, yes, yes!_"

It was only when Gingka rubbed the back of his neck and questioned, "So? How about it?" that Madoka felt like it was now or never.

"No..." was all she said, and try as Gingka might, he couldn't find a trace of doubt in her eyes.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said no," Madoka replied quite simply.

"Oh... uh..."

Silence.

Madoka hung her head and closed her eyes. "Well, this is kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Gingka looked to the side, his eyes half lidded. Gingka was feeling far too many emotions all at once, and that made it impossible for Madoka to read his facial expression. His lips were pouted to the side and twisted, his brow furrowed and his shoulders seemed to slump. Then, the redhead turned back to Madoka and feigned a smile that was so obviously fake, and he said, "We both better get some sleep. I'll leave you and Kyouya alone. Goodnight, Madoka. See you in the morning."

Gingka made a turn and descended the stairs, not caring that he was dragging his feet. Madoka could only watch, and something she hadn't felt in a while stung her chest. Was it guilt? And whatever did he mean by "I'll leave you and Kyouya alone"?

She didn't have much time to contemplate however, as Kyouya flung the door open and pounced on her, knocking her to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and got right in her face, his eyes were fuming, his face was red.

"You!" he seethed. "How could you do that? Have you got any idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen? Do you? No, you wouldn't because you only care about yourself!"

She tried to turn the tables on him by flipping her off, but it was no use. Kyouya was just too strong and she hated the sudden weakness that had been laid upon her due to the body switch. "What did you expect me to do? Say yes? If I did that, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself anymore! And use your head for once in your life. What would happen if he found out about the body switch and realized he'd asked_ me_ out. NOT you?"

He lent down further to yell at her from a closer distance. "That doesn't matter! You couldn't do it for me? I can't believe I thought I was starting to see a better side of you."

Madoka's expression drew a blank, and this alerted Kyouya to what he had just said, He scuttled off her and sat on his knees. She propped herself up on her elbows.

After a short silence, Madoka asked, "Why do you care?"

"Haven't you ever been in love?" he replied quietly while he glanced at the carpet. "When I'm with Gingka, I feel like I'm special. I love Gingka, you just ruined any chance I ever had at getting him to love me too..."

For one second, one split second, Madoka thought she was about to say sorry. Then, somebody coughed, interrupting her.

"Hold the phone. You love Gingka?"

Both of them turned to the head of the stairs to see a groggy eyed Hikaru. One of her eyebrows were raised while she set a confused glare on Kyouya.

Kyouya stood up and pointed at Madoka who was still lying in the middle of the hallway. "That's right, Madoka! As I was saying, I love Gingka's scarf. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!" And with a triumphant huff, he spun around quickly and stomped off into Madoka's bedroom.

Madoka shrugged at Hikaru. "Gotta admit, the kid wears a nice scarf."

The Aquario user put a finger to her chin. "I think I've finally worked out what's wrong with you two..."

Scrambling to her feet, Madoka gulped. "What do you mean?"

"That's why you two have been so suspicious lately. Sneaking around together, always whispering to each other. Though, it is a little puzzling as to why Kyouya would have opened up to only you and not me too..."

And there was something in Hikaru's eyes that made her suspicions clear to Madoka. Hikaru didn't even have to finish her sentence. "WHAT?!" The surprise knocked Madoka over. Literally. She stood up again and declared, "Kyouya doesn't swing that way, man. So whatever you're thinking, you're wrong, you hear me? You're so far off it's not even funny!"

"It's alright, I won't judge him. But as girls, I think he needs our support right about now. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Hikaru walked towards the door to Madoka's bedroom as Madoka watched helplessly. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to simply follow Hikaru and pray that things would turn out okay.

Inside, Kyouya had thrown himself onto the bed, face down with his head buried in pillows. Madoka kept her distance while Hikaru slowly approached him and sat on the bed next to him. She touched his shoulder.

"Kyouya?"

He pulled a pillow over the back of his head. "Go away!"

"Kyouya I just want to talk to you..."

"Well I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"It's alright now, you don't have to hide your secret any longer. I know."

A gasp came from beneath Kyouya's fortress of pillows. He turned his head and moved the pillow just enough to reveal one shocked and tear laden eye. "You know?"

Hikaru nodded.

Pillows were suddenly thrown everywhere as Kyouya lept out of his fortress of bed linen and wrapped his arms around Hikaru, sobbing drastically on her shoulder. Hikaru pat his back in a comforting gesture. All the while, Madoka stood back shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

"Hikaru, I'm so glad you found out. All I've wanted to do is tell you, because I knew you'd be the only one to understand. Only a girl could understand how hard it is to be stuck in a guy's body when all you want to be is a girl."

"I can imagine," Hikaru soothed. "It must be so hard for you to feel like you're in the wrong body. You don't have to hide it any longer, okay? You can be a girl if you want to."

"But how?! I'm stuck like this!"

Madoka fell back against the wall. A barely audible groan left her lips, but inside her head, she was screaming. '_Their wires are so twisted! Madoka thinks Hikaru knows about the body switch, and Hikaru thinks I actually want to be a woman!_'

"Who cares? Wear a dress if you wanna, Kyouya. Wear make-up, get your hair done... anything."

"That's not my biggest issue, Hikaru," Kyouya replied as he finally pulled away from her. "Gingka will never love me like this."

At that comment, Hikaru didn't really have any words. she hummed in thought. "Well, it might take him some time to get used to the idea but you never know..."

'_Enough of this, I can't do it anymore!_' Madoka pressed herself off the wall, opened her mouth wide and shouted, "I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!"

Hikaru's jaw near about hit the floor. "Whaa?"

"Listen, you!" Madoka pointed at Hikaru from across the room. "I'm actually a guy. That sobbing mess there is actually a girl, and I'm done with hiding it! If my name is about to get slandered in a such a way, you're gonna have to know our secret."

Kyouya sprung up. "Wait, you mean Hikaru doesn't know about the body switch?"

"No, idiot!"

"Body switch?"

Madoka advanced towards her two dumbstruck friends and hunched over them, her teeth bared maliciously. "That's right, body switch. I'm Kyouya Tategami! That body snatcher there is Madoka!"

Kyouya hung his head. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Oh you have no idea. Now what are we supposed to do? She knows!" Madoka gestured with an open palm to Hikaru.

"I think we can trust her. Right, Hikaru? We can trust you?"

Hikaru didn't answer. Her gaze, now directed off into nothingness, was blank. She processed each of their words slowly, and her cheek twitched a little.

Madoka waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey spacegirl, come back to Earth. We needa know if you'll go snitching on us. 'Cause if you do..."

What happened next was very sudden. Madoka didn't get to finish her sentence, because Hikaru abruptly sent her palm flying straight across Kyouya's face. There was a loud **SLAP** followed by an "_Ow! _What was that for?! You can't just hug somebody and then slap them!"

"Pervert!" Hikaru screeched. "You... back at the store... the changerooms... YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR! I'm gonna rip you a new one!"

Kyouya threw his hands up in front of his face. "Stop Hikaru, please! That wasn't me! It was him!" he pointed to Madoka. "Body switch remember!"

"Oh..." she mumbled. "Sorry Madoka, I'm so sorry. This is a lot to take in and I don't even know how I'm believing it, but it's you right? You wouldn't lie to me like this. I slapped you on instinct. My brain just went into 'Kill Kyouya' mode and well... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's just really good to have someone I can talk to now," Kyouya returned with a smile as a large, red mark swelled on his cheek.

Both 'girls' turned a deathly glare on Madoka. She put one hand in her pocket, saluted with the other, and gave a nervous smirk. "Well, I'll be off then."

Hikaru chased her tail right out of the bedroom while Madoka scooted down the stairs. The goggle sporter tried to make a break for it through the main entrance and she was so close too. With an outstretched hand, she reached for the door handle.

But then, Hikaru grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. She threw the brunnette up against the wall and pierced holes into her flesh with the amount of venom that radiated heat from her furious eyes. Madoka threw her hands up in defence. "Now, now Hikaru. Think about what you're doing here. It's true that I'm actually Kyouya... so I won't be easily defeated by a girl. Slap me all you like, it'll do nothing."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Hikaru smirked. And then she sent her open palm flying across Madoka's face.

Madoka fell into a state of shock as she touched the area Hikaru had slapped. 'It hurt,' she thought. 'That actually hurt.'

"Even if you were still Kyouya, I could beat you up with one hand tied behind my back. But seeing as you're in Madoka's body, I'll have to wait. I don't want to hurt Madoka."

Kyouya had been standing back, doubled over in laughter as she watched the whole thing. "Don't worry about me, get him again. He completely ruined any chance I had with Gingka. Get him, Hikaru! Get him!"

Hikaru dropped Madoka onto the ground. "What?"

"Gingka asked me out," Kyouya explained. "And he just plain out said no!"

Putting her thumb and forefinger over her chin, Hikaru rubbed at an imaginary beard and concluded, "So that's why Gingka looked so sad when I passed him on my way up the stairs earlier..."

"Did he say anything?" Kyouya asked.

"No. I said hi, and he barely even returned the courtesy. I thought it was unusually rude of him, but this explains it, huh? He left, I guess he must have gone home."

Kyouya didn't have to reply. The look on his face said everything. Even Madoka, who honestly still felt like she'd been hit with a cinder block, felt bad. _'Damn these girly hormones!_' Madoka thought.

"Look," Madoka began. "It's pretty late. We'll deal with Gingka in the morning. By then, Tsubasa will be back and hopefully he'll have some useful information. There's nothing we can do while we're this tired. We all better get some rest."

Nodding, Hikaru agreed. "So that's what 'secret business' Tsubasa was doing back at the WBBA. Okay, I'll get cab back to work. I've got to try and help Tsubasa somehow. I can't bare to see my friend like this." She gave a sympathetic gaze Kyouya's way.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Madoka objected.

She didn't honour her with an answer. "Get some rest, you too. Tsubasa and I will be back in the morning."

Madoka touched two joined fingers to her forehead, "Later." Yet she really wanted to say something along the lines of, "_Good, get out of here you maniac!_" She kept such thoughts to herself, though. She'd just had her first run in with Hikaru's wrath, and quite frankly, she didn't feel like going back for seconds.

After Hikaru left, Kyouya went to the sofa and collapsed onto it, too exhausted to go upstairs to Madoka's bedroom. He was dog tired, every part of him screamed for rest, but his mind just kept revolving around one person.

"Gingka..." he whispered almost mutely. It was long after he heard Madoka crawl up the stairs and close the door to the bedroom that he finally fell asleep. He didn't even care that she'd stolen his bedroom for the night.

* * *

Later that night, Madoka lay in bed, deep in sleep and worn out from the day's events.

Suddenly, a tapping at her window ripped her from her sand land and she sat up with a start.

"_Crack,_" the window tapped again.

"What on earth is that?"

"_Crack._"

She got out of bed to investigate. She pulled the window up only to receive a pebble to the forehead.

Madoka clutched her face. "Ow! Why do these things keep happening to me!?"

"My bad!"

Someone was standing down on the pavement. Madoka looked down, this time holding her hands in front of her face, to see Nile with a handful of pebbles.

"Nile?"

"Ooh, your forehead looks like it's gonna bruise, I can see it from here. Sorry..."

"Nile! What are you doing? Is this where you go at night? To wake people up and throw rocks at their faces?!"

He put his hands behind his head, rubbing the nape of his neck. "No, not usually. I understand that this might seem a little weird to you."

"Nile, nothing in this world could possibly seem weird to me anymore. What are you doing here?"

"You never called me, I came to see you in person."

Madoka groaned, put her back to the wall next to the window and slid down it.

"Hey, Madoka? Where'd you go?" Another pebble came flying through the window and bounced onto the carpet.

She laid her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

* * *

**Firstly, I wanna clear up the part where Hikaru first suspected Kyouya was gay, or perhaps simply wanted to be a woman. I have nothing against gays. My cousin is '_flaming_' as some might put it, and he's quite possibly one of my favourite people on Earth. Our shopping trips are the best!**

**Now, I wanna wrap with story up soon and I have an ending in mind. But if you guys have any suggestions about what you'd like to read in this, feel free to let me know! Of course, I'll give you full credit to whatever idea I might use. :) And sorry if this chapter was disappointing, especially considering the long wait. **

**I hope I'm forgiven! Man, I really need to make my A/Ns shorter...**

**Thank you so much for reading, guys!**


End file.
